Kim Possible: The Cradle Falls
by LJ58
Summary: *Sequel to When the Wind Blows.* Almost eight years have passed since Kim Possible left Earth, and now her home is under attack by enemies. Ron is trying to save the world, but can even he stop the destruction as Kim faces her own destiny, and seeks a way to balance past and future as the fate of Earth hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: The Cradle Falls**

 **By LJ58**

 **1**

The people cringed when the aliens filled their streets and ravaged their city. Reptilian invaders and alien machines tore through once ordinary streets and unleashed their might on anyone that dared resist. Nearby, on a small island, the once iconic home of Team Go was a pile of smoldering rubble.

Not that it stood out just then. Much of the city was in the same condition since the invaders had appeared, attacking without warning, and crushing any resistance before it could get organized, or even truly appear.

Team Go had rushed out at the very start, but just now, no one was sure if those brave heroes were even still alive. They had been swarmed the moment they appeared, and the aliens seemed to already know just how to counter even their incredible powers.

One moment, the brave heroes had been fighting in the very streets, and the next the aliens just moved over them and left nothing but rubble and bodies behind. Considering that the by now infamous hooded visage of Professor Dementor had been broadcast all over the planet declaring his conquest, and the futility of fighting back. In the wake of Go City's fall, he had even broadcast the execution of one of the Wego's that stunned everyone who saw the battered hero actually decapitated on live television.

One of those watching stared with grim intent as Dr. Betty Director in one of Global Justice's hidden headquarters turned to Ron Stoppable.

The grim ninja master stared at the screen where one Wego had just been executed, and the other vanished as the head of GJ regarded him. He had just fought his way through half of the Tri-City area and stood somberly studying the reports coming in all around them as Dementor now demanded Stoppable's immediate surrender, along with the rest of the world.

"My God," Will gasped in horror as the laughing dwarf's transmission ended with his threats against Ron. "What do we do?"

Ron shot a cold stare his way as Betty actually shuttered at his tone.

"We fight back," the monkey master growled as his usually placid brown gaze glittered brightly. "And this time I make sure that madman dies," he spat.

Betty glanced around, the reports of chaos and destruction still coming in around them as she tried to consider a ploy to at least start facing the madness threatening to overwhelm them.

"What's the plan," she asked, not liking the feeling of helplessness she had just then as her agents were forced underground since just then they were unable to mount any kind of offense. Not with the aliens ready, and overpowering anyone that stood against them with sheer numbers and literal firepower.

How Ronald had fought his way through that was currently beyond her, but it gave her a new respect for the ninja's skills.

"Go City," he pointed at one monitor. "They were quick to drag the Wego's out. So where are Hego and Mego?"

"No reports," an agent on the main communications told them as if waiting for that query.

"I have to get there. If we can find them, bring them back, we can start an organized offensive. Hego has the strength," Ron nodded, "But let's face it, he's not much of a planner. We need a plan, and then we can take Dementor out, and end his influence."

"That's saying we can get to him," Will pointed out. "He's sure to be hiding behind a lot of his….new friends."

"Dementor has never been a backfield commander," Ron reminded him. "He'll be out in front, preening, and showing off. Only this time we use that against him. We find him, and we take him out, and I wager his new friends won't be that hard to manage once we can get organized again. Only for the plan that I'm considering, I need Hego."

"I think we can get you there, but anything else is up to you, Ronald," Betty admitted. "Right now, we don't dare risk any of our remaining people or resources when they've already shut down most of the world's military."

"Shut them down," Ron reminded her, "But not destroyed. We distract them long enough, and I'm bettering we can launch a counterattack from all sides if we give the world time to regroup. Which means, Hego and I hit Dementor head-on, and blind them to the rest of the world's efforts."

"I think I see. Focus everyone on you, and they won't pay attention to anyone else," Will realized.

"Exactly. As I said, these guys aren't hard to beat, but with Dementor giving them orders, and tipping them off to our usual playbook is cutting us off. Without him, they likely won't be able to counter us half so easily," Ron said with a grim nod.

"You hope," Betty remarked after he concluded his general plans.

"I hope," Ron said. "Whatever else happens, I'm going straight for Dementor. This time, he goes down for good," he said grimly.

"You're counting on GJ to be there, too," Will asked quietly. "Aren't you?"

"It would make our ploy all the more convincing," Ron nodded. "Meanwhile, you get the word out to everyone else what we're doing, and tell them to gear up for a counterattack," Ron told Dr. Director. "You might send the word out through the underground, too. Remind that if we fall, they fall with us. I doubt any of them really want to live in a world run by that helmeted madman," Ron added.

"I know a few that still don't think much of him," Dr. Director admitted. "Only how soon do I reach out? We don't want to tip our hand too soon if they are smart enough to monitor what's left of our comm frequencies."

"As I said," Ron told her. "We find Hego, Mego, and then organize an assault once we have Dementor pinpointed. "That's why you get the word out to everyone," he told her.

"Right," she nodded. "I'll get you a stealth ship so you can get to Go City at once."

"I'll accompany you," Will told him, "Just as soon as I stop by the armory."

"It's times like this that I really miss KP and Wade," Ron said quietly as they left the command center.

"I think it's obvious Kimberly encountered these creatures. They do seem fixated on the Great Blue for some reason."

Ron eyed Will as they headed down the halls, and nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. Which means Dementor likely thinks he can use them to lure her back. The only question is, how does she get the message, and will she get back in time?"

"That is a very good question," Will nodded.

 **~KP~**

"Start the engines," Kim told the captain as Warstone nodded to his crewman, and the switches were thrown, and the ship began to vibrate slightly, and hum.

"We have full power to all systems," James told his daughter as he glanced back at where she stood beside the captain's chair, looking around grimly.

Walter was still in medical, still suffering from the curious sensation of feeling his twin die across half a galaxy, and that left Justine and the Tweebs in engineering just then.

"Check all our auxiliaries," Kim ordered, "And retest the main drives."

"Fuel flow is good," Wade told her, looking up from his station. "Trans-Spatial drive is functioning nominally, and ready to go. We can get back to Earth in…."

"We're not going to Earth," Kim told them.

"What," Wade exclaimed as her father stared back at her as Shego just eyed her lover, and felt her mood.

"Feeling things," she asked the redhead quietly, still stunned over the death of her brother, too.

"Planning things," Kim said grimly. "I've been reacting all this time. Flowing across perspectives as if paddling across a pool," she told her somberly. "It's time to jump in, and find out just what I've been skirting."

"Kimmie," Shego asked with concern.

"I need to finish the lessons that Warmonga has been giving me. I've ducked some of them, but I think it's time to embrace them if we're really going to make a difference out here."

"We?"

"You're part of me, Shego. I think we've long since established that one. I have one more chore to tend here, and then I'll meet you in our ship. Have Warmonga waiting for me, too."

"Okay," Shego nodded. "Is this going to be another crazy….?"

Kim smiled.

"Probably. Hopefully, it gets better this time," she smiled. She then turned her attention to Admiral War-Hammer, saying, "Admiral, bring all our warbots back on board. Seal all hatches, and prepare to launch. I just have one more chore to attend, and we are setting a course for Lorwardia," she said.

"I see. You are ready to face the emperor?"

"I'm getting ready to go to war, Admiral," she said, and vanished even as Shego turned away, and James Possible shared a grim look with Wade.

"I'll make sure everything is ready," Wade nodded at the man.

Admiral War-Hammer nodded to the waiting captain and nodded again as the man reached for the intercom switch and sent the ship-wide message.

"All hands to stations. We launch in ten carlikks. Load all warbots, and seal all hatches. Prepare to launch on the Great Blue's command."

 **~KP~**

Two men gasped in shock and confusion as they suddenly appeared on a small, desolate island in the middle of a polluted ocean with nothing to be seen for miles around.

One was a tall blonde in regal attire. The other was a squat, dark-skinned man in more modest clothing that composed of mostly a simple jumpsuit uniform. Both were the respective leaders of their people.

"I believe you are looking for me," a somber voice declared, and both men spun around even before they could react to their longtime enemy before them.

"Great Blue," Senior Prime Minister Duk-Au said, and actually bowed.

"You're not serious," the blonde lord of the Losian Empire sputtered.

"Had you seen the wonders she's already shown us, Losian, you would have no doubt."

"Time is short, gentlemen," Kim said in a tone only a few would have recognized. "For you, and for your planet. I have said I will give you a sign. Duk-Au accepted my word, and fulfilled our bargain. I ask you now, Losian, will you cooperate, and aid us, or will you die with your planet?"

"D-D-Die," the blonde asked in a quavering tone.

Kim just glared.

"What do you want," the man whined.

"Troops," she spat. "And a peace between the both of you. You are one world. One people. One species. You are, or should be one with your own, and the galaxy around you. You will accept that truth, or you will be wiped from the galaxy. Choose," she demanded.

"Ah, well, ah, what sign are you giving the K'lians," the man asked fretfully.

Kim drew a deep breath.

"Not long ago, you destroyed their colony moon," she reminded him.

"It was a platform for weapons….!"

"It was one of the last agricultural refuges that might have fed all your people. You are both idiots if you don't see you need to cooperate. As to my sign," she said, and threw up both hands toward the grayish-black disk just visible in the sky.

The redhead seemed to glow brightly for a moment, a shimmering white-gold aura that fluttered brilliantly, and then she dropped her arms, and smiled coolly.

"Behold my sign, Losians," she called them both.

Both men looked up, and realized that faint disk was now a faint green and brown, signifying a restoration of life to the small satellite.

Both men looked to her, then back up, then back to Kim.

"Anything you desire, Great Blue," Duk-Au swore in awe. "It is yours. My life, and my people, are yours to command."

"It….It is a trick," Sartos whined.

"Is this a trick," Kim demanded, and just gestured.

This time, only a faint fluttered surrounded just her right hand, but the small island blossomed around them, thick, lush grass growing around them even as trees began to grow and blossom, and the faint perfume of new buds filled the air.

"By the Ancients," Sartos rasped.

"I am the Great Blue. I came to test you, and you, Losian, are failing."

Sartos dropped to his knees, crying, "Don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you desire. Name your price. Treasures. Weapons. You want troops, take all my armies. They're yours!"

"Your people need a new leader," Kim told Duk-Au in disgust.

"Losians have ever followed traditions more than logic, Great Blue. I wager, when even his people hear your demands, they will follow all the same. There is no doubt you are truly that legendary being that was said to rise, and unite our galaxy."

"In peace, I hope. But sometimes, you must fight for that peace. I am going to arrange ships, Duk-Au. Send the word. I need soldiers, but I need people to help fly those ships, too, for I have a….feeling we may need to evacuate a planet soon."

"Not Losia," he gasped.

"No. My own home world," she said somberly. "Be ready," he told them both, and suddenly both men found themselves back in their mutual capitals, and standing in the middle of their own people.

Duk-Au looked out his tower window, and saw the massive Lorwardian ship now rising into the air, and looked up to see the green moon once more glowing with life over their world. He looked back to his generals, and finally spoke, his voice filled with awe as he declared, "She is the Great Blue. Prepare to summon our armies and all support staff."

"Who do we fight," General Zar-Ku asked, having seen more than enough to know the strange woman had powers even he couldn't explain.

And there was also her Hand, as the small, green one was called.

"Her enemies," the minister said somberly. "Apparently, someone has dared attack her own world."

"By all the Gods," someone rasped. "If she is the Great Blue, what fool would dare?"

"A soon to be dead fool," Duk-Au declared. "Gather the armies. We need craftsmen, pilots, and all available support ready, too."

"Is that all," the general asked.

"No," Duk-Au smiled. "Send volunteers back up to Dugarii to start farming our moon again. "Behold," he gestured at the moon, "The Great Blue has given us her blessing, and her sign."

"By the Ancients," the general gasped, and could not believe that blasted rock once more looked alive, and vital. "Her power…. I'll summon the armies at once," he saluted sharply, and raced from the chambers.

 **~KP~**

Kim appeared in the quarters of her dad's ship, and slid down the wall as Shego raced to catch her.

"What did you do," the comet-powered teen asked her anxiously.

"Fixed….Dugarii. Their moon. Had to knock some very hard heads together, too. Tell the captain to launch, and get us to Lorwardia as fast as possible," she panted, taking an energy drink and bar from Shego who raced to their stores to get them for her.

Kim gulped the drink down, and all but swallowed the first bar whole.

"I'm really going to have to thank Wade for devising these," she smiled, and gulped a second bar before she began eating a third more sedately.

"We are launching, Great Blue," Warmonga came back to inform her. "Your battle-mate suggested you wished to continue your lessons, though."

"Yes. Remember when you showed me how to face my demons," she asked.

"Warmonga remembers," she nodded.

"I need to do it again. I need to finally, and fully integrate whatever I will be with what I am now," she said. "I have the sense I'm still….fragmented, and I need to be whole if I am going to face what's ahead," Kim told her.

"Warmonga understands. Shego," she turned to her. "For this, you must guard the door, and let none disturb us. Not for….nine sectarns."

"Which is….?"

"Thirty-four of your hours," Shego was told.

Kim nodded at her.

"Thirty-four hours. Really?"

"It is not difficult, what the small warrior attempts now," Warmonga told her. "But it is dangerous. It will take, as you say, a delicate touch."

"Okay. Okay. Don't worry," Shego turned to Kim touching her still faintly pale face. "I'll make sure no one barges in. You just remember not to lose it. I'd like to live to enjoy our lives together once this insanity is finally over," she smiled, and leaned close to kiss that same cheek.

"So would I, Shego," she told her, not burdening her with the vision she had had of a shattered Earth if she didn't save it in time. "So would I," she smiled, and gave her a nod. "I promise, as soon as we can, we are going to take a whole year, and just….relax," she offered.

"Oh, you so need to wrap this up yesterday," Shego teased.

"Just give us the time I need," Kim told her. "Trust me, I need it."

"This isn't one of those…."

Shego pantomimed an explosion.

"I don't know, yet," she lied. "Hopefully not," she said, and turned toward Warmonga. "So, are we ready," she asked, finishing a fourth energy bar, and looking far more normal now.

"You tell me, Great Blue," Warmonga replied somberly, watching the hatch close behind Shego.

"I'm ready. I have to be ready. Just….show me the way."

The big warrior woman nodded, and then gestured to the floor beyond the bed.

"We begin as before, by seeking your own core," she said as they both settled onto the deck to take a meditative pose.

 _To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: The Cradle Falls**

 **By LJ58**

 **2**

The rubble around the once majestic skyscraper shifted without warning, and the few people trying to mount rescue efforts shouted, and fell back as it seemed to collapse anew. The aliens had pulled back as night began to fall, and only emergency lights now lit the growing dimness as the only lights in the skies were alien ships patrolling the world's skies.

The aliens were now so feared that even police and emergency workers had torn off their uniforms, fearing they might be targeted in spite of the lull in fighting just then. They still tried to help where they could as the city slowly began to try to recover, but no one dared openly wear a uniform just then.

A moment later, and the rubble shifted again, and then part of it lifted, and a powerful, if trembling figure shoved up at the beams holding most of the rubble over him.

Him, and a few people trapped in the pocket he created when he was almost buried alive by his attackers.

"Take him," the blue-clad hero rasped as he looked down at the smaller man in dark violent who lay unconscious at his feet.

Men rushed forward, heedless of the danger as the hero held up that massive mound of rubble, and pulled Mego to safety.

"We'll get him to the hospital," a man Hego recognized as a police officer said in spite of the fact he wore no uniform. "But you have to get out of that costume. They attack anyone with a uniform now," he warned the hero as he shoved free of the rubble, and stumbled forward out of the falling debris behind him.

Hego nodded, and without concern for his identity, he pulled off his mask. "Mego," he asked, but noted the men loading his brother onto a gurney for a waiting ambulance were already taking off his mask, and covering his uniform with a sheet.

"Take care of him," he told the men. "I'll try to find us more help," he said and took a large coat to cover his costume before he loped away into the shadows.

"Who's he going to find," someone asked.

The officer looked after the strongman and sighed.

"If there is someone to find, Hego will find them. That man doesn't know how to quit," he reminded them.

"For all the good it will do us now," someone said fearfully, glancing up at the alien ships overhead.

 **~KP~**

"We found Mego," Will Du told Ron as the cloaked GJ ship approached Go City. "We just intercepted a report of him being brought in to Go City General with undisclosed injuries."  
"Damn. If Dementor is monitoring the communications, he may have heard that, too. Take a squad, and extract him," Ron ordered. "I'll go find Hego."

"How will you find him…."

Ron smiled blandly.

"I know how he thinks," he said grimly. "I'll find him."

"Good luck," Will nodded as the jet began to descend as they kept the VTOL cloaked form the hovering alien ships filling the skies, and shooting down anyone that tried to launch anything.

"Back at you," Ron said, and simply leaped from the hatch before the jet even landed.

 **~KP~**

The big man was completely disguised in ordinary clothes now and hiding under a bisected bridge that kept anyone from fleeing the city via that once main highway. He frowned, and pondered the chance of getting across the city, and escaping that direction. The problem was, his best idea was to find Global Justice, and with the local offices destroyed, he wasn't sure how to call anyone.

He had hoped the Go-Jet hadn't been destroyed, but belatedly realized he couldn't fly anyway with all the aliens in the skies now.

He huddled under that bridge, feeling an atypical helplessness for all his strength, and found he was missing his brothers, and even Shego. She could have cut through the problem with a sardonic quip and tossed out a seemingly casual ploy without effort. One that would have led to victory as it had so many times in the past.

Before she went bad.

Before she went strange.

Now, he wasn't even sure where she was, and he was still absorbing the news that one of the Wegos had been killed by those things, and he wasn't sure where the other twin was just then. He hoped he had escaped them and was laying low, but he just wasn't sure.

He never thought he would miss Shego, but just then, he would have loved to see her scowling face.

He heard something behind him and rose with fists bunched even as a shadow detached itself from a bridge pylon, and a slender, lanky figure appeared before him.

"It's me, Hego. Ron Stoppable," he said.

"Stoppable," the hero gasped. "So, you escaped, too?"

"No need. They never caught me, and they won't. Listen, we need you for a counterattack, big guy," Ron told him curtly. "You in?"

"They killed….one of the Wegos," he said.

"We know. Don't worry, he'll be avenged," Ron told him grimly.

"Stoppable," Hego sighed, deflating before the ninja's eyes, "I don't know what to do. I….I'm not sure what good I am without…."

"You're not alone. I'm here. GJ is waiting, and we're getting Mego out of the hospital now before anyone can find him."

"What about….the other Wego," he asked wearily.

Ron gave a curt chortle.

"C'mon, after all this time, you haven't figured it out."

"Figured….what out," Hego frowned.

"Hego, Walter went with Kim and Shego. Wallace was just covering for him all this time. You really never noticed?"

"He….He did," the comet-powered hero rasped as he looked stunned, then hopeful. "Then…. Then he's still alive," he realized.

"With KP out there backing him? I'd count on it. Now, you ready to start dishing out some serious payback? And I mean serious. Just like the green giants, Hego, we have to take off the kid's gloves and get serious," he said bluntly. "It's the only way we win this one," he told him.

"Tell me what to do," Hego said an atypical somberness.

"First, we fall back and regroup with GJ. Then….once we find Dementor, we do a full frontal assault."

"That….sounds more like suicide."

"Not the way I'm planning it," Ron told him with a cold smile.

"Count me in. Whatever happens, I'm not going down without a lot more fighting," the big hero spat ominously.

"Good. Because we are going to need you. Let's get to the jet, and get out of here. For now, Go City is on its own, but without you here, I suspect the aliens won't be doing much more anyway. They tend to follow the most active pockets of resistance."

"I noticed," Hego grimaced. "You sure you have Mego out, though?"

"A very good agent went in to extract him. I'd trust him with my life," Ron ironically admitted. "Trust me, by now, Mego is probably already waiting for us."

Twenty minutes later, using his GPS beacon, Ron approached the still cloaked jet that only became noticeable when a hatch opened, and a small cabin that shouldn't be there appeared before them. Ron jumped into the hatch, followed by a still weary Hego, and sank into a chair as Ron went to the cockpit without even looking at the other agents standing grim and alert around the small cabin.

"Status?"

"Agent Du is inbound and reported that he will be here inside three minutes. He has the hero," the pilot told him.

"Good. The moment they're aboard, get us back to Dr. Director."

"Yes, sir," the man nodded, and kept watching his controls, ensuring no one noticed them setting virtually right under alien noses.

"Mego," Hego asked as Ron came out of the cockpit.

"Will is going to be here inside three minutes with him. He's probably just making sure they weren't followed," he said, even as the hatch opened again, and two agents stood ready to cover any attacks as Will appeared, carrying a battered, weary Mego in a set of ordinary scrubs.

"Mego," Hego smiled wanly. "How are you feeling, brother," he asked quietly.

"I've been better. Already healing, but it would be easier if…."

"We know you recharge faster with UV rays," Will told the pair as he nodded at the back of the jet. "We have a special UV lamp in the back. Try using it," the somber agent said as he turned to Ron. "Any issues?"

"They never saw me. I did stop to sabotage a few alien gunships they seemed to be set up around the city."

"Obviously, they are still looking for surviving heroes," Will nodded as the engines began to hum almost silently as the ship rose into the sky once more once the hatch was closed.

"That's what I guessed," Ron agreed. "Which is why I spiked the guns I came across."

"Good idea. We should be back at HQ in….two hours. Once we pinpoint Dementor," he said as the two comet-powered heroes staggered to the back to find the lamp Will mentioned, "We'll start our offensive."

"What," Mego suddenly cried, and both men looked back at the pair of heroes as Ron murmured, "Apparently, Mego didn't realize Wallace was killed."

"Dementor will pay for this one," Will assured him.

"Oh, I know he will. I intend to cut out his heart personally this time. No more last-minute escapes for this madman," he spat.

Will arched a brow, but said nothing to that. He already knew Ronald was furious with the man after he had injured his wife and partner. He had no idea how angry he was with him now considering Ron had thought he had finally gotten rid of the man.

"I'll be right beside you," Will informed him, "Making sure he can't escape you."

Ron only nodded as a bright light flared in the back of the GJ jet, and he glanced back to see the brothers sitting there under that lamp as Mego's face shone with tears.

"No more second chances for this slime," Ron said quietly. "No more," he said coldly.

"On that, we are agreed," Will nodded.

 **~KP~**

A battlefield.

It's always a battlefield, the young teen redhead mused as she appeared in her mindscape, standing in the middle of seemingly inevitable carnage and chaos.

Bodies littered the landscape, and the very ground trembled as something struck again and again just out of her sight as distant shouts and screams filled the air. Sounds of misery, suffering, and more were added to the wailing beyond her sight, and she grimaced as she began to look around, knowing what she might find, but still fearing….

"You find battle, because your heart still seeks it," a tall, mature redhead growled as she suddenly spun, facing that other her she had seen a few times before now.

"I thought….we…."

"You still hold back. You still deny. Sometimes, little heroine," the older redhead spat, "Mercy is not. Sometimes, you must be strong, hard, and cold to make true justice last."

"I'm learning….."

"You learn _nothing_ ," the furious redhead spat, and backhanded her, sending her flying through the air with a glowing fist that felt as if it had just shattered her very face.

She landed, skidding, and regained her balance, knowing she was still whole, and facing the woman standing atop a mound of corpses with a cold sneer aimed at her.

"You treat the world like a puzzle," that other spat. "You think you can fit the pieces together as you wish without considering that sometimes, the whole is greater than you can perceive. Sometimes, to build the whole, you must accept the image is not one of your likings. Still, it must be accepted. It must be crafted in spite of your ideals, little heroine," the woman spat.

"Are you saying…."

"I'm saying our world will die, and it is your fault!"

Kim felt the words strike at her very heart and actually staggered.

"My….fault. No. That can't be…."

"Fool child," the woman spat. "You gave mercy to one not deserving it. You let him go time and again, never considering that some will not yield no matter what you offer. Sometimes, a mad dog must be put down. A mad dog, or a mad pack. All must be put down without mercy to truly find the peace you seek."

"I don't under…."

"You do," the woman shot back. You just won't accept what you already know. Until you accept us fully, and all we know, you will never be whole, little heroine. And you will never be able to protect all those you wish," the woman spat, and Kim screamed as she slapped her hands to her temples as another hellish vision filled her waking mind.

She floated in space, alive, untouched, and untouchable. Yet nearby, in the rubble of a once lush planet, the limp, lifeless body of Shego drifted past her gaze, and Kim howled in agony at seeing it.

Shaking her head, she ruthlessly drove the vision away, and shouted, "No! No, I won't accept that!"

"Accept? Little fool," the woman spat. "Unless you accept you are not what you think unless you cease to play with your childish notions of possibilities, you will bring endless misery and despair to all around you. Including us," the woman spat in disdain.

Kim shuddered under the very real assault of her words.

She understood and yet didn't want to understand. Even as she locked eyes with that woman's glowing orbs filled with disdain, and worse, she realized a truth she had been skirting, and it shocked her to her very core.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," she suddenly realized as she saw all that had transpired around her. "I caused it. I caused all of it," she said in horror.

"Ready to stop playing," the woman snarled.

Kim stood there, grim, and shaking with grief, and only knew one thing.

"I won't let this happen," she said, suddenly as grim and cold as the woman before her. "I won't let this happen."

"Prove it," the older woman smiled sardonically, and Kim just walked toward her, and grabbed her hands, and stared into those relentless, merciless eyes that tore at her in ways she had been resisting from the start.

"I will," she spat, and her own green eyes began to glow.

 **~KP~**

"We now have a tentative location for Professor Dementor," Dr. Director told them as fully restored Hego and Mego stood with Ron and Will as they studied a virtual map that shone before them. "Our best efforts suggest he is transmitting his regular demands for your surrender from here," she pointed.

"That's one of his own lairs," Ron realized.

"Yes," Will nodded.

"Trap," Ron nodded.

"For certain," Will agreed.

"The initial plan is sound, but until we can confirm he is present, we don't dare commit to an attack. We have Team Impossible bypassing a lot of the usual frequencies, and using our own encrypted channels to contact the world's leaders and militaries, but until we can actually start the attack, none of them dare move," Dr. Director told them.

"Then what we need to do," Hego said with grim resolve. "Is prove he's on site, and then throw all we have at them to give our people a chance to fight back."

"Sounds like my kind of mission," Mego murmured.

"Yes," Hego nodded.

"You won't be going alone," Ron said. "I called some of my friends. By the time we reach the lair, some of them should be there to help you get inside."

"No offense, Stoppable, but…."

"They all very good ninja," Ron cut Mego off. "Trust me, they are not the kind to be spotted by anyone, or anything."

"He's right," Betty nodded at the young hero. "Yamanouchi is likely the home of the finest mystic ninja in the world. Which is likely why Japan remains virtually untouched just now."

"So far," Ron said grimly. "You go in, find Dementor, and give us a confirmation, or location. If he's not there, do what you can to sabotage them, and get out. Otherwise, I'll be waiting with GJ to press our full attack."

Mego nodded.

"Can do," he said somberly. "But I'll need a few things this time."

"What do you need," Hego frowned.

"Weapons. Like Stoppable said earlier. It's time to get serious," he said as he clenched a fist, still reeling from the news his brother had been executed on public television. He had been grim and quiet ever since.

"We can get you anything you need," Dr. Director told her. "Hego?"

"No thanks," he said and lifted his big fists. "I'm good. No one has ever seen use my full power. I think they're going to regret it when I do," he said seriously.

"Don't hold back," Mego told him, his dark eyes beyond somber.

"Not planning on it, brother," he nodded.

"First, let's get you both back in full uniform," Dr. Director suggested. "These things are obviously trying to destroy our symbols. Let's shove their efforts back in their face when you go after them."

"Works for me," Ron nodded.

"We take off in ten," Will told them. "Mego," he nodded his head. "I'll show you the armory while Dr. Director arranges your new uniforms."

"Show me what you have," the young hero said quietly, far from the insensitive young man he had been before now.

 _To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: The Cradle Falls**

 **By LJ58**

 **3**

Kim walked out of the smaller ship to stand in the huge cargo hold as several of the warriors stood waiting on her appearance. Nearby, to one side, Wade and James eyed her uneasily, and couldn't help but feel some trepidation as even Shego looked beyond grim just then.

Warmonga stepped out of the hatch, though, and looked content.

Stomp," Kim nodded to one of the warriors. "You will work with my friend Wade, and ensure our weaponry on board my personal ship is upgraded, and ready for battle."

The big warrior slammed a fist to his chest, declaring, "Stomp lives to serve, Great Blue. Come, small one," he turned to Wade. "Let us get to work."

"Kim," Wade asked.

"I need firepower, Wade. All you can give us. Imagine Armageddon, and plan accordingly," she told him.

"Seriously," the young genius asked.

"Seriously," she told him and turned to her father. "Find Felix and Justine. Have them attend me on the bridge. That's where I will be," she told him.

"Kimberly," the rocket scientist asked, not liking this seemingly unfeeling persona before him.

"I'm fine, dad," he was told. "Or I will be. If we can do what we need to do."

"Which is," he asked her.

"Save the planet," he was told.

"Uh, which planet," James Possible asked.

"Ours," Kim told him in that same grim tone as she walked away, the other Lorwardians following her, Shego, and Warmonga.

"Ours," James gasped and looked around uneasily.

Wade just shared a grim look, and said, "I'd better get to work."

"Definitely," James Possible told him. "Do you know where…?"

"Engineering," Wade told him.

Kim, meanwhile, stepped out on the bridge, and barked, "Status," at Captain Warstone.

"We are entering the Lorwardian System, Great Blue," Bludclaw replied as she turned from navigation. "We will be approaching Lorwardia in two sectarns once we drop out of trans-spatial flight."

"Good. Inform the emperor I am expecting an audience, and give him my demands."

"Demand," Admiral War-Hammer asked.

"Yes," she nodded at the man. "Complete surrender."

Not one person on the bridge said a word.

 **~KP~**

Mego crept into the lair, barely two inches tall, but stayed to one side of the walls as he used the omni-visor given him by GJ to help him make his way. He tapped the visor to activate IFR now and then as he moved through dimly lit spaces or even completely dark chambers.

There were plenty of aliens around him, and despite the rage filling him, he saw no sign of Dementor. Just then, he knew better than to make a rash stand. There were four ninja with him, moving somewhere else as they entered, and spread out to search the lair.

So far, he had not seen any hint of the madman they sought. He had paused now and then to sabotage some very ugly weapons' placements and then moved on. Sometimes he had to use the knives he carried when he grew up to normal size in order to perform that sabotage. He used none of the guns simply because he wasn't ready to betray his presence. He kept moving, the HUD from his visor showing him just two hundred yards from the central hub that would be the main command center for the pretty stereotypical lair.

Outside, hidden in the thick forests around the small plateau, were nine GJ strike teams, Stoppable, and his brother. All of them waiting for their chance. All of them knowing this was going to be very serious as they had to make sure Dementor was here, and then make sure all eyes were on them as they distracted the reptiles from the counter-attack they had planned.

He kept easing his way forward, carefully, stopping to study things his visor transmitted back to the others as he kept an open feed so they knew how he was doing. Fortunately, Stoppable claimed this frequency was one even Dementor, or his friends couldn't tap. It was one only he, and Wade had known and used, and with that young genius somewhere out in space, no one was going to be even knowing it was active again.

Or so they all hoped.

Since no one was rushing him, or trying to crush him, so far he must still be undetected.

"We've got lots of snake people bunching up here," Mego murmured as he crept ever forward. "I must be getting close."

He heard a chirp acknowledging his transmission, and kept moving, shrinking even smaller to get past the increasing number of guards.

"Stoppable-San," he heard the now familiar voice of one of those ninjas speaking in his ear. "Dementor is here, but he appears to be wearing some form of armor with an energy field protecting him. He did not notice, but I tested it with a dart that simply bounced off his back. I'm not sure how effective a standard attack will be."

"Understood," Ron said quietly. "We'll figure it out. Distraction is our primary priority anyway. Can you tell what he's doing?"

"Uncertain. He is building a strange machine of some kind, but he has many guards, and an equal number of workers all trying to complete it. I am certain your American-style wager would say it is not good."

"Sucker bet, Hirotaka," Ron spat. "Still, if he's present, then the plan is a go. Give us ten minutes to get into place, and buy us a distraction long enough for us to get inside."

"Consider this done, Stoppable-San."

"Mego," Will Du's voice cut in.

"Go," he murmured as he neared the main passage that led into that greater chamber and let him see a lot of light and activity. As Hirotaka had said, they were really busy.

"How close are you?"

"In the door now. The ninja is right. This place is packed, and they are seriously focused on a giant machine that looks like some weird top."

"Okay. Try to get to the machine," Will told him. "Do all the damage you can, and try to sabotage it just in case."

"I'm on it," he said. "And like the guy said. Helmet-face is glowing green like he's inside a giant bubble. Hope you have a plan."

"I do," Hego spat. "I'll bounce him off a few walls, and see how long that shield lasts," he spat.

"Okay, I'm moving to the machine," Mego reported.

"We are preparing some surprises," Hirotaka reported, "Six minutes, hai?"

"We're moving. Five minutes," Ron reported.

Then the band went silent, and Mego began to run across the floor and had to duck a lot of feet as he raced for that weird machine.

He was almost to the closest panel when something exploded across the room. Suddenly he was ducking a lot more feet as men and aliens all panicked and ran in virtual circles as he had to retreat to duck them.

"This," he said uneasily as he returned to the nearest wall, and stared across the wide room at his current size, "This is going to be a little complicated."

 **~KP~**

"Dr. Director," Dash turned to eye her uneasily.

"What is it?"

"Ma'am, we managed to get a few satellites back under our control. We picked up Stoppable's team in motion. They are definitely engaging."

"Good. Have you sent the signal to the generals?"

"Yes, ma'am, but that's not what concerns me," he said grimly.

"What else," she asked wearily, not having had real rest in what felt like weeks.

"This," she was told, and the man tapped a key, and suddenly a monitor filled with a starscape beyond the planet.

"Good God," she asked.

"An alien armada. Nothing like anything we've seen before now," he told her needlessly as the image was enhanced, and zoomed forward to show more of the details of several of the ships yet to actually enter the system. "Our long-range scanners just picked them up. Good thing Wade set up that special satellite before he left, or we wouldn't even have seen them coming," Dash DaMont grimaced.

"Only who are they? What are they?"

"No clue," Burn told her as he and Crash continued to work to coordinate the world's militaries as they prepared for their own counteroffensive. "I think our best estimate puts them in orbit inside the hour, though," he admitted. "They're moving pretty darn fast."

"Great. Who else did Kimberly anger out there," Betty groaned.

"Girl always makes a splash wherever she goes," Crash grimaced, remembering their own encounter with her.

"So we're finding," he was told as Dr. Director eyed the monitors, and then turned back to their own efforts.

"Keep an eye on them, but for now, focus on Dementor. We have to ensure he's out of play. For now, he remains our primary objective. Send the signal, Crash," she told him. "Everyone moves now. Everything, and everybody. It's time to move."

"Sending the signal," Burn nodded. "We are going for Operation Payback," he said as his companions nodded.

 **~KP~**

"We are under attack," a reptile hissed as more explosions took out critical generators, computers, and even blew open doors and hatches that let the armed men flood into the hidden lair.

"Let zhem come," Dementor spat. "I, Professor Dementor zhall crush zhem, and send zhem back in pieces," he sneered.

"Damnable primate," a reptile spat at him. "It is not just here. We are being attacked on all fronts."

"I doubt zhat the meager remains of zhis pathetic world's powers can resist…."

"All fronts, you witless mammal," the reptile hissed and pointed a clawed hand at an image of the moon where dozens upon dozens of alien ships now filled the dark expanse as they targeted the Zarg'nn ships. Every ship was being blown out of the sky, and in the very center of that armada, a smaller ship was darting through the lines, blasting everything before it as it aimed directly at Earth.

"Pozzible," Dementor swore heatedly as he stared at that familiar if apparently altered ship he had seen leave years ago. "Zo, she has come back to face me," he smiled coldly. "Gut!"

"Yes, it is," a cold voice growled as the main door suddenly shattered, and two men stood there looking right at Dementor. "Best news I've heard in a long time."

"Stoppable," Dementor sneered. "You will find zat I am ready for you zhis time, you interfering…."

"Enough talk," Hego barked, leaping across the room, and smashing a hard fist into the shorter man's gut.

Even with his force field, Dementor howled as he flew back, smashing into a computer console, and warping the entire panel as sparks and smoke erupted before the man could pull himself out of the wreckage.

"Fool! Simpleton! I am untouchable," he spat. "And when I activate this machine, I will shatter this planet, and leave you all dead as I go out into the cosmos a true conqueror," he howled manically.

"Oh, I don't really think so," a low, ominous voice replied as everyone froze as a sudden burst of light filled the air, and a white-clad redheaded teen was just suddenly standing there.

"Kim Pozzible," the man howled. "You are too late!"

"No," she said, and waved a hand, and the horde of reptiles and Henches just flew away to smash into walls and equipment as she stepped forward to approach the machine Johann had just activated.

"You cannot stop it, Kimberly Anne," he sneered. "Zhis time….."

"I'm not stopping it," she said. "I'm sending it where it _needs_ to be," she said, and simply gestured at the humming machine that was starting to whine with a high pitch.

Professor Dementor, about to bolt for his waiting shuttle, froze, and just frowned at the empty place his doomsday weapon had been only seconds ago.

"Vas," he frowned.

"You speak with the Primus," Kim ignored him to turn to the reptile she singled out, and gestured, making him just rise from the ground, and levitate over to hover before her.

"I….am his….second," he gasped, staring in horror at the redheaded demon that had already ravaged their homeworld once.

"Call him. Tell him, your primary homeworld was just destroyed. Thanks to him," she pointed at Dementor. "Now, he can withdraw from my world, at once, or I will finish what I started, and wipe your kind from the very galaxy. Tell him," Kim barked as Dementor spat, and cursed her vehemently as he suddenly found himself unable to move an inch even as his unbeatable armor he had conjured suddenly shorted out, and failed.

Kim didn't miss the way Ron suddenly smiled.

"Tell him," Kim demanded when the alien just stared at her.

"H-How did you….destroy….Zargaas?"

"Your weapon was just sent across space to land in the heart of your Primus' own palace. Two seconds ago, it activated and shattered your world. It is now rubble. If you wish to survive, you'd best tell him to surrender now," he was told.

The alien fumbled with his communicator, and quickly if hysterically passed the message.

"You lie," was heard very clearly over the small speaker.

Kim sighed, and suddenly the Primus who led the fleet to avenge his fallen leaders collapsed before her as he had obviously been sitting in a chair no longer with him.

"Do I," Kim asked him coolly, her tone one of absolute ruthlessness.

The alien leaped to his feet, careful of his balance as his twitching tail moved in betrayal of his anxiety, and stared at the seemingly innocuous redhead.

"You," he seethed in absolute hatred.

"Do you yield, or do I destroy your entire race," she demanded with a pitiless tone.

"Is it me, or does that sound like Kim Possible just crossed over into….something very bad," Hego asked quietly.

Ron didn't say a word as he kept his eyes on Dementor, a blade in one palm, ready to fly.

"I'll never yield, vile mammal. I don't care what it takes, I will…."

Kim's hand flashed, grabbing the thick neck, and effortlessly twisting.

"So, you are the second," Kim turned to the alien still held in the air before her. "What say you, new Primus?"

"We yield, Great Blue," he moaned in fear. "I will transmit the retreat at once. Mercy. I beg you. Mercy. You will not hear from us again."

"See that I don't. And do I visit again, best you show me you have learned from this encounter. Am I clear," she spat.

"Very. Very. We shall never forget," the alien whined as his own kind just stood there, unable to even lift a weapon.

"Just understand this, vermin," Kim snarled. "Do I punish you again, I will simply wipe you all from existence. That is my word to you, and yours. Do not forget," she spat, and with a wave of her hand, every alien around them, conscious or fallen, simply vanished.

She looked around, nodded, and walked over to stand before the small man who she reached out to and jerked off his helmet.

"I'm not sure which way you look stupider," she told the bearded man. "You've been a lot of trouble, Johan," she told him. "A great deal of trouble. Still, I think my mercy has been used up for the day," she spat, and suddenly grabbed him, and threw him to land sprawling at Ron's feet. "He's yours," Ronald was told as his eyes remained locked on the small man that looked more angry than frightened. "But only if you judge him as he deserves."

"I couldn't be that cruel," Ron spat, and but suddenly moved, and buried a slender dagger in the man's chest, piercing his very heart. "But I can end his threat for good," he spat. "After all, I want his heart. As I promised."

Will came in behind him just then and looked around, barely batting an eye at Kim.

"I assume you are why the reptiles suddenly all vanished," the dour agent asked blandly.

"Yes. I'll leave you to ensure they are clearing off the planet," she told him. "I still have work to do," she said, and simply vanished.

The men shared a look, and then Mego grew up to full size to join them, simply saying, "Wow. Just wow."

No one else commented.

 _To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: The Cradle Falls**

 **By LJ58**

 **4**

Shego gasped as Kim reappeared on the command deck of the _Claw_ beside her, and almost fell again.

"What did you do now," she demanded as she caught the redhead, and pulled her to her feet.

"Had to use….a lot of energy," she said. "Status of the enemy fleet," she turned to Warstone as Shego just held out an energy bar to her.

"Survivors are signaling retreat, and begging leave to go, Great Blue," the big warrior said with a smirk. "We have blockaded the remains of their meager fleet, and are awaiting your command."

"Let them go," she finally said. "This time. Send four ships to escort them out of the system. Do any so much as hesitate, destroy them all," she ordered.

"Your will be done," a warrior from Lorwardia saluted and transmitted the orders.

Kim was pleased that none of the reptiles even pretended to hesitate. They flew off without the slightest reluctance and kept going.

"Great Blue," WarBlud turned to speak. "I have notification from General Zar-Ku. The Losian fleet is inbound and will arrive in three sectarns. They ask your orders."

"Fall into formation on arrival, and await my commands," she told them. "Once we ensure the Zarg'nn are truly purged from my system, we will then inform the planet they are now under the banner of the Great Blue, and will learn to serve in our new empire," she declared.

"Getting scary again, Princess," Shego murmured.

"Things are calming down," she smiled at the green woman who remained at her side, handing her a second energy bar though she knew Kim carried her own. "Hopefully, after this scare, those morons in charge down there will finally listen."

"And if they don't," Shego asked.

"Then I'll make them listen," Kim said coolly.

Shego didn't doubt her for an instant.

"So, otherwise, it's done? Over? The big….? It's over," Shego asked, pantomiming an explosion again.

Kim sighed and closed her eyes. She stood there a moment, still chewing a bit of her energy bar, and then slowly opened her eyes again.

"Almost," she told her. "First, you need to do something."

"Me," she frowned.

"Take Wego, and go see Hego and Mego. You all have healing to do, Shego. It's time you faced your own demons. And after Wallace…. _You_ need this time."

Shego looked beyond grim, scowled, and then dropped her head.

"He really died?"

"Dementor," she nodded.

"I'll kill him….."

Kim put a hand on her chest, over her heart.

"He's done. Ron fulfilled his vow to cut out his heart. We won't be hearing from that menace ever again."

"Damn," Shego rasped. "So, Stoppable is seriously hardcore now, huh?"

"He has already learned what I had to learn," Kim said cryptically.

"All right. All right. I'll grab Walter, and go down…."

"I'll send you, to save time. Just call when you're ready to come back," she smiled, and gently kissed her dark lips. "I still need my battle-mate at my side," she told her.

"I'll always be here, Kimberly," she called her now. "Always."

Kim smiled, and Shego just vanished.

Then she turned, eyed the Lorwardians put under her command after the emperor proved surprisingly clever, and put his entire empire under her greater banner. Now, she was moving to consolidate her own empire, and hopefully start an era of peace that would spread with that banner.

Or that was the plan. If she could get rid of a few old-fashioned war hawks first.

 **~KP~**

"Wow. Just wow," Mego said, and then gasped as Wego and Shego just appeared where Kim had been standing.

"Shego," Hego stared as Shego turned to look down at the body of Dementor. A very bloody body as GJ now captured and prepped a lot of Henches for arrest who didn't even try to resist. She could very well imagine why.

"Stand back," Shego said quietly as she stared down at that hateful visage that filled her eyes just then.

Even as they did, Walter spat at the bearded face.

Just before Shego raised both hands, and all but vaporized the squat body that left only a few ashes before she lowered her hands.

"Now," she said quietly, looking at Walter, "There's no doubt."

She turned, and looked up at Hego, and just shrugged.

"You only did what we all wanted to do," he finally said in a choked tone, his voice thick with emotion.

"Kim said…. We need to talk, Hego. No. Henry," she called him. "It's time we really talked."

"Hey," Mego murmured, standing close to Walter. "You okay?"

"Are you?"

"I will be. You?"

"I don't know," his younger brother said quietly. "I just….don't know. We were half a galaxy away, and I still felt… I felt him….."

Mego hugged his brother as Walter began to cry, and told him, "We made them pay, little brother. We made them all pay," he assured him.

Ron said nothing as he turned, and slipped away.

Will noted he vanished but said nothing.

"Situation contained," he only then radioed Dr. Director. "Repeat, situation contained."

"We've noticed," came her ironic reply.

Hego walked to one side of the chamber with Shego at his side as she spoke softly to him. The big man just stood beside her, nodding occasionally as a single tear traced his cheek before falling. Shego didn't comment as she continued to talk in that low, careful tone.

 **~KP~**

Dr. Director almost wept with relief when the news the newcomers were attacking the invaders was declared. They switched monitors and saw the reptiles' ships being blown out of the sky all over the planet, and more ships coming in to block their efforts to escape.

Then Dr. Possible's still-familiar rocket that had left the planet years ago appeared in the very heart of the battle, destroying every enemy before it as it raced toward the planet. She almost shouted with glee when she realized what it meant. Kimberly had finally returned, just as she had promised, and she had brought help.

Only, even as the relief swept over her, she remembered that bit of prophecy the Lorwardians had first brought to their world, and had to wonder if they had not traded one threat for another. Even Will's dry tone assuring him Dementor was contained didn't relieve her as she watched Possible's ship landing in Middleton, and an elated populace surrounded it, cheering, and howling with a joy of their own.

Dr. Director sat watching it all happen as those alien ships that remained moved to surround the planet, and her own satellites, finally back in their control, spotted another small fleet of obvious Lorwardians this time coming out of deep space to approach the planet.

What, the head of Global Justice, was going on now? What did it mean? For Earth, and for their future?

It had been almost eight years, and even she had no idea what that time had done to Kimberly, or how she had been likely influenced by whatever she had found. She didn't like it, but all she could do was wait.

Even as she pondered her grim thoughts there was a blink of light, and Kim Possible in her familiar battle-suit stood there eyeing her with a somber expression of her own.

"Kimberly," she said as she just stared at the woman had grown back into a young teen. Familiar, and yet strangely different to her, she waited for her to speak.

"Dr. Director. Obviously, I have news," Kim told her as she eyed the woman.

"Go on," she nodded at the redhead.

"You don't even realize how close to destruction you were this time," the redhead sighed and turned to face the rows of agents and monitors that were now keeping eyes on all going on around the planet, on and off the ground.

"You brought a lot of friends."

"I'm not even talking about the Zarg'nn. The reptiles," she said when Betty frowned. "Even now, even without them, I can foresee over two dozen threats that threaten the planet's future. And our people's survival."

Dr. Director grimaced.

"We've been managing," she quipped as she sat in her chair in the center of the command center, and just studied the redhead

Kim turned back to her, giving a vacuous nod, and said, "You've been lucky. Without direct intervention, you'll be facing extinction inside three weeks. Three weeks," Kim told her. "I'm here to stop that."

"How. By taking over…."

"Exactly," Kim cut her off. "We bring Earth into our empire and give all those too creative minds something greater to ponder. We give them….the universe," she declared.

"We… Wait, _our_ empire? What are you talking about?"

"The world needs time to catch its breath. To celebrate, and understand the reality of what almost happened to it. What could still happen. I give them two days. On the third day, I want a full session of the United Nations waiting to hear me, with global coverage. It's time to let humanity know they are not alone. And not on their own. Not anymore."

"That's sounding more than a little….villainish, Kimberly," Betty told her.

Kim actually laughed, and finally showed a more human face to her.

"Betty, you have no idea what I've seen. You will, though. You will. I'm here to save the world one last time. By giving humanity the stars. I'm asking you trust me because the alternative really is extinction. I've seen it, and it's ugly. Believe me, you don't want to see it. You don't want to even glimpse it."

"But…taking over the world?"

"Consider it a merger," the young redhead smirked now. "A cooperative effort that makes Earth part of a very large and growing concern. One that keeps invaders from our doors, and gives mankind a chance to finally realize their own promise. Can you accept that?"

"I still have a lot of reservations," Dr. Director said in a grim manner. "But I've had them before, and even Will has said sometimes I do look too far on the bleak side of late. I'll give you your meeting, Kimberly, but that is all I can promise."

"That is all I need, Dr. Director. I'll manage the details," she told her quietly.

"So, that prophecy? It was real," the head of Global Justice asked as Kim started to turn away from her.

Kim gave a wistful smile.

"It was, but it wasn't quite what you might think," Kim grinned now. "Don't worry, Betty. If things go well, I wager you're going to be very busy, and very popular in the days ahead."

"What," the one-eyed senior agent asked, but Kim had just vanished. Betty couldn't help but feel uneasy about the unnatural way the woman came and went, but just then, there wasn't much she could do about it. Then she eyed the many monitors around the world, many still showing the remaining chaos and disaster, and yet showing simultaneous celebrations as the news rapidly spread that the invading aliens had been repelled.

She couldn't help but wonder how long they were going to celebrate when whatever Kim declared was set before the world.

She turned to Dash, who was standing by after listening very closely and nodded. "Get me the Prime Minister, and the Security Council," she told him.

"Which….?"

"All of them. For this, we need the whole council."

Dash DaMont, who was still gaping after Possible's coming and going, didn't try to argue.

 **~KP~**

"I'd better get back to Kimberly," Shego finally said, sitting beside Hego now as her brothers had joined them, and simply listened to her.

"Will you be back?"

"I'll be back for Wally's funeral," she told him. "But…. Kimmie… She needs me, Henry. I have to be with her. That, and I really do love her," she smiled.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that before," the big man replied as he just eyed her.

"It's never been true before now. I'll admit, I have used a lot of excuses over the years, and I've been one selfish, self-centered bitch," she told him. "But…. I am changing. Am changed in a lot of ways. If you had been with us," she said. "Seen the things we've seen. Life is precious, Hego. We found other worlds, but we found a lot of dead ones, too. Too many that used to be alive. I think…. I think that's what real heroes do. Protect their worlds from being killed."

"So, you are a hero again?"

"Well, Kimmie is," she smiled. "Although I have no doubt a lot of people are going to misunderstand her when she tries to explain just how we're going to save this world."

"But….isn't is over," Mego asked. "Aren't we safe now?"

Shego eyed her brother and sighed as she rose to her feet.

"Marty, it's never over. And Kim has told me there are four direct threats coming in the next week that could destroy the entire planet. Not a city. Not a nation. The planet. Get it?"

"She….knows that for certain?"

"She….sees things now. She just knows, and trust me, it's scary as hell. If we don't stop them, our planet is burnt toast. That's why the friends she brought haven't left. To make sure we all survive, she's about to change things in a very big way. I'm asking you, trust her? Stand with her? It would help in the end."

"And you?"

"I'll be right there beside her, just like I said. She's my heart, Henry," she said, using words their father used to use when speaking of their mother.

Hego stood up and nodded.

"You tell Kim Possible, Team Go is always ready to stand up for what's right. All she has to do is call."

"I'm staying for now," Walter told her when she looked at him as she pulled out her communicator.

"Okay. Let me know when you arrange the burial," she told them. "I think we should all be there for that," she smiled. "It would only be right," she told them.

"I'm glad you found your way back, sis," Hego told her.

"So am I, Henry. So am I," she said, and lifted the communicator. "Princess? I'm ready. Walt is staying."

Then she just vanished.

Hego just stared at where she had been, and then looked back at Walter.

"So. Shego and Kim Possible?"

"Yeah," the young man smiled somberly. "Who knew? It was kind of silly watching them on board our ship, though. Even when Kim took over that Lorwardian battle cruiser, they spent more time necking in their quarters than anything else."

"She took over a battle cruiser," Mego exclaimed. "Okay, you have to talk, bro. Just what was going on out there?"

"First, tell me how Wallace died," he asked.

"He died fighting, Walter," Hego told him. "He died a hero. Let's go home," he said and headed for the exit as GJ continued to empty the lair. "We still have a city to calm down."

Ron, they only then noted, was already gone.

 _To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: The Cradle Falls**

 **By LJ58**

 **5**

Shego reappeared on board the Claw, but not on the bridge. She eyed the bed where Kim was laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"You okay, Princess?"

"Hmmm. Guess I am now, aren't I? I mean, with that whole Lorwardian adoption deal, and being accepted as a power above the emperor."

"You're whatever you want to be, Kimmie," Shego murmured and moved to sit beside her on the bed, pouring a cup of dark wine left for the Great Blue's refreshment.

"The rest of the Losians will be here soon, and then we'll start with my plan. In two days, I speak to the U.N. How long do you think it will take for every world leader to completely lose their mind?"

"Ten seconds," Shego said and held out the cup to her. "About the time it takes for them to hear you really are the Great Blue, and all it means."

Kim sat up and took the cup, and took a sip.

She sighed and handed it back.

"That quick?"

"Yep. Like I said, just about the time you say, ' _I am the Great Blue_ ,'" Shego said in an ominous bass tone.

"I do not sound like that," she giggled and lay back. "So, the boys okay?"

"They will be. We….cleared the air. I think they grew up, too, while we were gone. Wallace…. It hit us all hard," she admitted.

"If I could bring him back," Kim murmured.

"Hey, I know you're not that powerful. And you shouldn't even try."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. I've been thinking about a lot of things. I mean, I could pop in and out, stomp on the threat of the week, and what does that do? What does it prove? What does it accomplish?"

"Not much," Shego told her. "Learned that one the hard way myself," she said, sipping from the cup she poured Kim before setting it aside. "So, what did you decide?"

"I'm still thinking about what to say before the U.N. I have to get the point across. Only I don't want to sound like a tyrant."

"Face it, Kimberly," Shego told her soberly. "Sometimes, you have to be a tyrant if you're going to get people to listen. You think any world leader ever got anywhere by playing nice? No, they got things done by stomping their feet and grinding opposition under their heels. Sometimes, you just have to stomp on things. Kind of like the lizards," she spat.

Kim sighed.

"Mercy isn't always just," Kim sighed, repeating that very hard-learned lesson she had shared with Shego.

"Right. Sometimes, you just got to scorch earth, and prove you mean business."

"I saw Bets," she called her, making Shego smirk.

"You called her Bets?"

"Well, that's who I saw just then. A tired, overworked, paranoid administrator. The woman I used to admire seems….."

"And how did you seem at the start? Sometimes idealism is its own worst enemy," Shego pointed out.

"Yeah," Kim murmured.

"Meanwhile, still counting on that vacation you promised. So quit tormenting yourself, and just do what you know you're going to do, and let's get this over with. Besides, I'm pretty sure that no matter what you do, you aren't going to be able to please everyone anyway."

"Goes without saying," she sighed. "I also left a few anonymous tips on her system so she can take out three of those major four threats for us."

"And the fourth," Shego asked quietly.

"Is mine. When it rises."

She sighed, looking over at the table where her old Kimmunicator lay, and just eyed it as it chirped.

"Not going to answer?"

"I already know who it is," she told her lover. "It's Wade telling me they've landed, and Middleton would like me back to give me a party, or some nonsense."

"You know that, huh?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel like a party just now," Kim told her wearily.

"I know what you need," Shego smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

Kim sighed as their lips met, and her hands rose to embrace the ever warm body atop hers.

"Maybe you're the mind reader," Kim giggled and dragged her down beside her as they began to kiss in earnest.

Which was when someone, and she could guess, overrode her Kimmunicator, and her mother's voice snapped, "Kimberly Anne, get yourself down here, young lady."

"Oy," Shego groaned, Kim moaned, too as they both looked at the device.

"Next time, we leave her behind. Agreed," Shego asked.

Kim burst into laughter.

Shego stood up, offering Kim a hand as she smiled at her, but the redhead just smiled and pulled her right back down to the bed.

"Aren't you going to….?"

"She didn't say when," Kim sniggered, and kissed Shego again. Who didn't argue with her.

 **~KP~**

The crowd in Middleton was huge as Kim and Shego simply appeared next to the crew from the modified Keppler that was now surrounded by several Lorwardians, including Warmonga.

The big woman spotted her and immediately rushed to her side even as Ann Possible eyed her daughter shrewdly, and gave her an expression she knew well enough by now.

Shego leaned close, and murmured, "Kimmie's in trouble," in a singsong that made the redhead crack up.

"Hey," she whispered back, "What's the use of being the Great Blue if you can't reserve some serious making out time?"

Shego grinned.

"Works for me," she beamed. "Now, try and sell it to your mother?"

"I'll add that to my to-do list," Kim grimaced.

Shego laughed again, and everyone fell silent as the mayor now stepped up beside Kimberly, and nodded at Shego before he shot an uneasy glance at Warmonga who had already more than suggested that no one visited the Great Blue's ship unless allowed.

So far, no one was being allowed.

Her mother shot Kim a telling glare as she turned to the mayor, and the pudgy man smiled and held out a plaque.

"Kim Possible, we just want to honor you, and welcome you home as you prove once again that you really can do anything. Even save us from aliens….twice!"

The crowd cheered, and Kim said a few banal words, and quickly turned away after stating that if she did anything, it was because of friends and family who supported her, and made it possible for her to do the impossible. She moved away, leaving others to the press who seemed to guess she was not looking for attention. Especially when the nearly nine-foot green warrior woman moved to cut them off.

"Where have you been," Ann demanded as her mother came over, fearlessly walking around the big woman.

"I, uh, just got the message. I was kind of busy, and…."

"I can see the hickeys on your throat, Kimberly Anne," the older redhead remarked curtly.

"Told you," Shego grinned, completely impenitent herself as she only beamed at Kim.

Kim only sighed.

"Look, Dr. Possible," Shego told her, sliding an arm around Kim's shoulders. "Trust me when I say our girl needed to relax, and unwind or she was going to blow a serious gasket. You know how she gets. Now, she's almost cool again, so let's not wind her back up just yet. Okay?"

Ann just shook her head and sighed herself.

"Hormones, is that it," Ann asked them.

"Works for me," Shego grinned.

"KP," a low voice suddenly spoke, and she turned to smile at Ron.

"Ron," she grinned. "Sorry I couldn't catch up earlier. Had a lot on my plate."

"Looks like you still do," the monkey master said as he came over, and hugged her.

Shego scowled, but then she spotted a matching scowl on the limping woman that came up behind him.

"You remember Yori," Ron turned to smile at the Japanese woman.

"I remember. What happened to….?"

"Dementor," Ron said grimly as Kim's eyes went to Yori's leg. "Back before we learned the lesson about holding back."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yori," Kim said, and moved to hug her.

Even as she did, the young Japanese girl gasped, and staggered backward, staring at her incredulously. "Possible-San," she gasped, not certain what she was feeling just then, but knowing it should be impossible.

"My way of apologizing for not being here to stop that odious creature sooner," Kim told her.

Yori just stared at her with hugely rounded eyes.

"Kimmie," Shego asked.

"It's necessary," Kim murmured at her lover's expression. "Trust me."

"I do. Only if you're not careful," she said with a glance around the watchful crowd, "You will have the kooks lining up for miracle cures."

"Somehow, I doubt it," Kim murmured and eyed Warmonga as she spoke.

"Right. So, what now?"

"Now, we rest. I still have a speech to write, and a few other things to get ready for as Yori whispered to Ron with a stunned expression on her face.

Kim looked back to her mother even as Ann studied her, having seen everything in spite of standing back just then.

"Mom, seriously, we need to bail. You guys going back to the ship later, or….?"

"The boys have already set the house back up on our lot, which was apparently left available for us," Ann told her. "No offense, Kimberly, but I'm ready to go home and stay there. I've had all the adventure I can stand in my life," the older redhead told her with a weary smile.

Kim smiled and hugged the older woman.

"I do understand, mom. Call me if you need me. I have to go back up for now. Real duty type stuff," she said as she stepped back from her mother to nod. "Warmonga, let's go. Guys," she turned to the Lorwardians near the ship. "Watch my ship. No one is to get near it that isn't part of my crew," she told them.

The men, including BludStomp, who had earned his name following her, saluted and looked ominous as they stood before the sealed hatch with massive spears at the ready.

"Guys," Kim turned to the rest of her family and friends. "I have to go back up to the flagship. I'll be in touch. Just…" She turned to Wade, and nodded, "Stay alert. We still have trouble coming even if no one else sees it," she said quietly.

"Kim," Ron called out, staring at her now with confused wonder in his eyes.

"I owed you, Ron. Be more careful next time," she smiled, and then she, Shego, and Warmonga just vanished. Which left the crowd gaping all the more.

"Uh, where did she go," the mayor asked Ron, who seemed slightly more approachable than anyone else just then.

Ron gave him a crooked smirk, and drawled, "You know KP, sir. The woman just can't stay still."

He looked at Yori, smiling, and led her away from the crowd, eager to share the news with their own family. Both of them knew the young ninja had been badly injured, and almost lost her leg, but now the damaged limb that supported her only with a prosthetic was impossibly replaced by a new, and very normal leg.

Even Ron was shocked by that one. No less shocked than Yori, who was still looking beyond stunned as she now moved as gracefully as she ever had once more.

They barely got away from the crowd, heading towards Ron parents, when Yori began to sniffle. Then turned and hugged him as she burst into genuine tears. Ron, understanding, just scooped her up and kept walking. Only a few nearby shadows that still watched them noticed as the young ninja slipped away from the crowd with his bride.

 **~KP~**

Kim stood on board the bridge of the flagship, looking around as the waiting armada she had assembled hovered over an uneasy planet that had been celebrating for a time. Until the armada remained, and Kim stayed silent as every member of the spacefaring Team Possible also disappeared from public view, and none of them appeared to make any kind of statement.

Then came the news that Kim was going to address the world herself, but not until the next day. There was a great deal of speculation over what she would say as she remained out of sight, some claimed still on board the Keppler. Only no one had yet to conjure any answers for how the woman was coming and going when she spotted popping in and out of various places around the world.

Kim herself merely watched, listening, and waiting.

She knew what was coming, and she knew what she had to do.

"It's almost time," she said as Shego walked onto the bridge just then as Kim stood there listening to the monitored transmissions from around the world.

"I didn't think the U.N. deal was until tomorrow," Shego remarked.

"It isn't. This afternoon is Wallace's funeral," Kim told her. "The boys got special permission for the burial and memorial already. The body was prepared, and he's being buried today."

Shego's faint smile died stillborn at that reminder of what their victory cost, and what it might still cost.

"Shego," Kim asked her.

"I just don't want it to be a circus," the green-skinned woman said quietly now. "Wally deserves more than that kind of…."

"It won't be. If anyone, Go City is going to remember their heroes fought for them and died for them. It won't be a circus," she assured her even as Shego got a buzz on the communicator, and she lifted it to hear Wade telling her that Hego called, and was informing her of the funeral that very afternoon.

"You're still getting scary there, Kimmie," Shego told her, and put the device away after thanking the tech genius for passing the message.

Which still seemed to shock him.

"Whenever you're ready," Kim told her.

"Okay. Okay," Shego sighed. "Let's get this over with," she said, and Kim reached out, took her hand, and they both reappeared an instant later in a damaged house with the brothers, and Hego's wife sitting around looking despondent.

"Shego," Hego said, leaping to his feet. "Kim Possible?"

"You came," Ellen Go said quietly as she stared at Shego. "Henry said you were back," the woman said, standing up to hug her. "You both came just in time, didn't you," the woman smiled sadly.

"No," Kim told her. "I'd say we were a little late."

"But you did make it," Mego told her. "So, yeah, you were in time in the end," he told her. "Those of us that….understand. We appreciate that you came."

"Thank you," Kim nodded, and then looked to Hego. "But today isn't about me. It's about a hero that gave his life and proved he was willing to risk everything to save one more life. That," Kim said firmly, "It's what being a hero is about."

"Agreed," the still somber Hego agreed quietly as he stood up, and offered a hand to his wife. "So let's go help send our brother off with the accolades he's due," he said. "And then try to prove we're _worthy_ of his sacrifice."

"Those are fine words," Shego told him earnestly. "You should use them when you speak."

"I…. I thought you and Kimberly might….."

"We weren't here," Kim told him. "You were. You, Mego, and Wego. This is as much for you, Hego, as it is for Wallace. Just speak from your heart, but I will….contribute when I am ready. A….token he is due," she told him.

Ellen jumped and scrambled for the cell phone in her purse as they started to head for the door even as they moved on a silent cue none of them even realized was given. She gave a tiny cry as she finally pulled it free, and quickly answered.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. Where? How is….? Oh, thank God. Thank God," the woman cried and hung up after saying, "Tell her I'll come over when I can. Just as soon as I can," she said and hung up before looking at Hego.

"Sweetheart," the big, blue-clad man asked.

"They found Pammy," she rasped with emotion. "They found her. She's okay. Just….bruised and dehydrated. They're taking her to GCG for observation just in case. She's alive, Henry," she cried, hugging him. "She's alive."

"Pam," Kim asked.

"My sister," Ellen choked. "She went missing during the attack. I've been so afraid….."

Shego eyed Kim, but the redhead said nothing as they all cheered slightly, but then headed out to the waiting cars that would take them to the funeral site.

"Did you," Shego began as they climbed into a car by themselves, the driver canny enough to have the privacy screen up, and not say a word.

"Me," Kim murmured just as quietly. "Honestly, Shego. I'm not that in tune with all the tiny details around me. Even I can't arrange something like that when I only just met the woman. It was just….good luck. Sometimes, it just happens."

"However it happened, I'm glad," Shego said quietly.

"Do you know her?"

"Pamela is… Well by now she's all of nineteen. Ellen's only family since she was orphaned by a loon called Blockade."

"I never heard of him," she frowned.

"You won't. When he first rampaged and killed a lot of very innocent people, including kids, I vaporized him," she said somberly. "That's when Hego first decided I couldn't be a hero any longer."

"Guess that makes me less than a hero, too," Kim murmured.

"No. Sometimes being a hero is about more than punching a bad guy, and dragging them to jail. We both know that now, Princess," Shego told her.

Kim nodded.

"Sometimes, mercy isn't," Kim murmured as she nodded again.

"You keep saying that, or its equivalent of late," Shego remarked.

"Reminding myself," Kim smiled blandly. "Because very soon, I'm going to be tempted to be merciful. And I can't be. At all."

"Oh," Shego murmured. "So…."

"One of my remaining major events is coming soon. GJ actually managed a few, but for this one, I have to be….ruthless. I have to give….true justice. As the Great Blue."

"And that's before the speech tomorrow?"

"In fact, it's in thirty-two minutes," Kim said quietly.

"The service starts in twenty."

"I know," Kim said, her green eyes glittering. "Hopefully, Hego won't change his mind about standing with us tomorrow when I….do what I have to do," Kim said quietly.

"You don't know….?"

"Like I said, Shego," she smiled blandly. "Not even I see everything."

"I get that," Shego nodded. "I just hope you're tuned in enough to get us through this one. I'm still ready for that relaxing vacation," she teased.

"Almost. Almost," Kim smiled at her and slid an arm around her. "I promise, when it's time, I'm going to give you all you want, and more. I'm going to show you just how much I love you, Shego. I'm going to show everyone," she smiled and leaned onto her shoulder.

Shego smiled at the young redhead who sighed and just held onto her now as they drove the rest of the way in silence as they just held onto one another, and Shego prayed they really would find that peace she was hoping for these days.

 _To Be Continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: The Cradle Falls**

 **By LJ58**

 **6**

The memorial service was moving. The casket, obviously, closed as the members of Team Go, Shego included, gathered around for the moving entombment of a hero that had given his life for the city, and the planet. Walter barely managed to keep his tears from blinding him, but they all showed their emotions to a silent, somber crowd who might have once felt their longtime local heroes had been untouchable.

Perhaps even invulnerable.

This was telling evidence that they were not, though. It was proof that standing up, and standing out could cost you. It could cost everything.

Hego finally stood back, the others moving to stand beside him as the casket was finally lowered, and each of them chose to step forward on cue, and drop a spare mask onto the lowering casket as the somber music played, and the crowd continued to watch.

Hego then took a step forward and eyed the crowd as he cleared his throat.

"Any of us," he began. "Can be a hero. Any of us. It doesn't matter if we have a life-changing event like a comet exploding in our faces, or just a desire to help that leads an ordinary girl to stand up, and risk it all to help those around her," he said, nodding to Kimberly. "A hero can be a police officer who takes a stand in spite of the danger. A fireman who risks his life to charge into a burning building to save someone he doesn't even know. A hero," he said and looked into the crowd with somber eyes, "Is someone that knows they might not make it back alive, but is still willing to take that risk, and dare anything to save one more life," he said as the crowd, utterly silent, listened to the surprisingly eloquent Hego.

He drew a deep breath, obviously holding back the grief he felt and looked around the crowd again, not one man or woman making a sound.

"My brother, Wego, is laid to rest here today, but we will not forget him. His sacrifice names him as a true hero. He stood up in spite of the danger. He charged forward in spite of the risks. Now, we just have to show that we are worthy of his sacrifice. We have to show we can follow his courageous stand, and prove we are heroes, too. Only we do not stand here just to remember how he died. We also remember how he lived. We remember a brave, daring, and sometimes silly young man who still never hesitated to do his best to help anyone in need. A hero has fallen," Hego said, bowing his head. "But," he added as he looked up again, "I know that for every hero that falls, ten or more take his place. Any of us," he said in the same somber voice. "Any of us can be that next hero. If we are only willing, and brave enough, to stand up and make a difference. Thank you for coming to honor our brother. I know he will never be forgotten. Just as none of those lost will be forgotten by family, friends, or even those that lived because they also risked their lives."

Hego stepped back, and nodded to the mayor, a lean, tall man that had long been associated with Team Go, and kept the city on an even keel through a lot of chaos that inevitably rose around the colorfully clad heroes.

"Thank you, son," the graying man in a dark suit said as he moved to stand before the heroes now. "Those are fine words. Words to live by. Words to inspire. I cannot imagine how even our fair city could have…."

"Oh, put a sock in it," a raspy voice spat as the very air suddenly tore open, and a gaunt man in a tan and orange suit appeared.

"Tachyon," Hego spat, recognizing a recent villain who used teleportation as a deadly weapon.

"The only tragedy here," the man spat as he stepped out of the rent in space, "Is that more of you clowns didn't go down with the rest of this circus. Still, I have to say the dump has never looked better," he mocked as he looked around the uneasy crowd to the mounds of rubble still filling streets and blocks around the cemetery.

Shego looked at Kim, eyes furious, but Kim only signaled her to stand back. The green-skinned woman put a hand on Hego's big shoulder when the big man would have stepped forward, and gave him a tiny shake of her head before nodding to Kim.

Kim, almost overlooked just then in spite of her still famous visage, was starting to glow as she glared at the man who was fixed on Team Go.

"And, lookie, lookie, lookie. Even the black sheep of the family has shown….."

"You would destroy all around you for spite," Kim spoke out only then. "Even in the wake of tragedy and worse, you would still try to tear down what little is left," the redhead almost growled as she stepped forward.

"Hey, Red," the man sneered, about to do something with his power since he was holding up glowing hands that were starting to swirl with the dark iridescence of his portals. "I don't know when you joined the light show, but I'm going to show you that you should have stayed in space with your…."

"Silence," Kim snapped, and the man suddenly couldn't speak, and frowned as his mouth couldn't even open as he visibly tried to speak.

"Men like you are beyond redemption. Men like you are unworthy of mercy. You deserve only one thing," Kim declared.

"Mmmmph," the man hissed, still unable to speak as his gauntlets suddenly exploded as his portals he had been trying to open suddenly opened around him in small, multiple circles that pulled at him from all directions.

"Let this be a lesson to all who follow your dark path," she spat, and with a final gesture from Kimberly, the man was torn into multiple pieces as he was pulled into his own uncontrolled portals that erupted around him. He gave a muffled scream and then was simply gone. Shredded like tissue by forces that he had only guided, never truly controlled.

"Good…..God," the mayor gasped, staring at the redhead who had long been lauded as a hero even before her recent, and startling return.

Kim turned to Shego, who nodded her understanding and stepped forward.

"I regret this was necessary here when we were trying to honor one of your own," she spoke in a clear, loud voice for all to hear. "Sometimes, justice must be cruel to better serve us all," she declared. "Sometimes, the truly evil do not deserve our mercy. That man, I assure you, would have torn our very world apart, and laughed doing it. Let us forget him, and his folly, though," she declared. "We are here to remember a braver, kinder, and greater man than he. We are here to honor a sacrifice made to give us all life," she said, and simply gestured.

The small, yet to be completed headstone was suddenly replaced by a nearly life-sized statue of Wego in costume over a stone with Wallace 'Wego' Go's name and epithet. " _He Gave All So Others Might Live_ " the stone read. She didn't worry about his identity since everyone knew the Gos in the city, and their less than secret identities had become a local joke of sorts.

Even Shego gave a wan smile as she stared at the marker that just abruptly appeared, and then Kim nodded to her before the redhead simply vanished.

The crowd began to murmur even as they looked around, trying to find where the redhead had gone, still stunned by her actions, and what was obviously a careless display of power that surpassed even their local heroes. The mayor, a man used to chaos at the best of times, quickly took charge again and completed the memorial service before Team Go slipped away, and the crowd was left to disperse on their own.

Shego slipped into the back of her hired car and smiled at the redhead just staring blankly as she sat there in the seat without comment.

The green-skinned woman simply sat down, closed the door, and pulled Kim into her arms.

 **~KP~**

"Good God," Dr. Betty Director rasped as she watched the footage from the Go City memorial for their fallen hero.

She knew Tachyon, of course. A rogue researcher who was caught in his own temporal experiment, and somehow gained control of dimensional portals that let him hop across the globe without anything or anyone to stop him. He at first just committed daring, and impossible robberies. Then he began to murder targets for hire, billing himself as the ultimate, unstoppable assassin. Then he simply took to bedeviling those around him, and for whatever his reason, fixated on Team Go.

He was literally unstoppable, and in the three years he had been operating, even the best had been unable to stop him, or even slow him down.

Yet Kimberly had gestured. Just gestured, and he was gone. Torn apart by the very forces he had somehow controlled with uncanny precision until the inestimable redhead just….gestured. Just that, and he lost all control, and fell victim to his own power.

"Her words were….telling," Will Du told her quietly as he stood before her in the command center where her superior had been almost constantly of late as she tried to monitor the newly arrived aliens and all the activity on and around their world.

"Is this it, Commander Du," she asked quietly. "Is she going to turn on all of us?"

"I'd say she saved all of us," Will told her. "Again."

"You're defending her," she turned to eye him. "You?"

"I'll admit, I have had issues with her in the past," he remarked as not one agent present said a single word as she sat there in her centrally located seat, watching everything on the monitors they were keeping up to try to monitor their world, and of late, beyond. Especially after those three telling missions Kimberly had somehow assigned that could have ended far worse had her people not found those involved in time.

"And?"

"Her words, Dr. Director. Sometimes, justice must be cruel," Will echoed. "I recall, you once used those very words."

Betty frowned.

"For one of the few times in my life," the aging brunette admitted. "I'm not sure what to do," she told him.

"For now, ma'am," he told her, daringly putting a hand on her shoulder. "I suggest we wait. Possible obviously returned with a plan beyond just stopping the invaders. Let us hear her out before we make things worse for all of us. Recall eight years past, and how precipitate actions almost damned us. Let's not repeat history," he suggested.

"You've grown wise, Agent Du," Betty admitted now.

"If I have, it's because I've had excellent teachers, Dr. Director," he told her.

She didn't comment on that. She just continued to watch.

 **~KP~**

Kimberly Anne Possible walked into the United Nations with an unusual honor guard that virtually dared the security forces tasked with protecting the assembled diplomats from even saying a single word.

She walked with Shego and Warmonga at her side. Behind her came the rest of Team Go. Following were four, massive Lorwardian warriors, and behind them came over a half dozen other aliens that ranged from near human to far from human. All of them walking in tandem, following the redhead now declared the Great Blue by even the most cautious press as rumors began to leak, and some people now openly speculated if she had only returned to claim the planet for her own empire.

She walked into the main doors, not stopping as she headed for the main chamber where diplomats and even some world leaders had flown in to hear just what Kim Possible intended to tell the world. She nodded at the two security guards who spotted her and opened the door doors for her even as she approached them, and led her entourage into the huge conference chamber where the already murmuring assemblage began to murmur all the more as they saw her daring entry and all those that followed her.

She walked without hesitation to the main podium before her, and stopped to nod at an aging Frenchwoman, and smiled.

"Madam Chair," she said smoothly in perfect French, "If I may, I am here to address our world."

"Oui, oui, bien sur," she nodded back, and gestured to the podium as she remarked, ' _Of course_.'

Kim smiled, then walked up to the podium, Shego and Warmonga still at her sides as Team Go walked up behind her. Her entourage moved to bracket her to the sides, flanking her as if providing protection if required. Few felt she needed it after seeing her actions since her return.

Kim eyed the group that now fell silent as she only watched them, and then they exploded as she turned, gestured, and every flag of every nation posted in the room suddenly changed to the same stark yet blatant symbol. The same crest on the ships that had driven off the reptiles.

The blue sun in the center of an infinity loop that housed what appeared to be a galaxy. Their galaxy.

"Silence," BludStomp shouted, banging the haft of his spear down, and setting off sparks as he shattered the tile before him.

"Mankind," Kimberly said. "Is a young race. A child. Earth is our cradle."

She said nothing as she looked around, letting them absorb those words. Then she gave a dark scowl.

"And you imbeciles are destroying our cradle before we can even grow, and escape the crib," she added curtly now, making a few daring souls protest, or even curse her.

"Listen to you," she spat. "Even now, faced with the truth, you argue. You argue as your own people starve. You argue as they die of sicknesses you could prevent. When I left, we numbered all but eight billion, and could barely care for the smallest percentage of those _you_ ignore. Now, I hear our world numbers well over ten billion. Ten billion, and you still poison our world, our people, and…..do nothing," she spat.

No one said a word now as some of the diplomats looked uneasy, some furious, and some few actually looked ashamed.

"That changes today," she told them. "I know of the rumors. I know of the fears. I come to you today to tell you that the rumors are true. I _am_ the Great Blue, and I have come to claim this childish world, and force it to join the greater cosmos you have long denied."

Now many did explode, arguing and shouting as Kim merely eyed them, and she gave a gesture to her warriors who would have exploded themselves had she not stopped them just then.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you really hear," she cut into their protests with a loud voice. "You don't even know what I offer you, and yet you complain, argue, and protest even as you face extinction. Yes, extinction. I have seen countless dead worlds in my travels. Countless worlds that once possessed life, and likely argued and complained until the last soul died gasping for aid that never came. I have seen that happen before my eyes," she shouted, and suddenly the room was very quiet.

"I have seen worlds fighting one another over scraps. Or over stupid beliefs. Or over their own antiquated traditions. All the while, destroying _themselves_ , and their world as they fought toward an inevitable end. I see that here now, and it sickens me," she spat. "Because," she added, "I have also seen worlds that rose beyond that bickering, and learned to fight not one another, but the very forces that threaten us all. They overcame madness, and created societies we would call paradise. They became utopias filled with peace, wonder, and enough for all. Even welcoming the guests that came to their world. That is what is possible, but only if the children of Earth grow beyond their cradle."

She paused, somewhat surprised none of them spoke now and nodded again.

"Before I tell you what is coming. Before I tell you how to survive, and what you will do to manage that growth, I will let you hear from those already in my growing empire. I will let them tell you just what is possible, and just what the cost is of denying me. Admiral War-Hammer," she nodded to one of the four warriors. "I shall let you begin," he was told.

"I am told you know of our warrior way," the big man declared, "After all, Warmonga," he gestured to her, "Learned well the folly of fighting the Great Blue and her champions firsthand. She learned so well she was the first of us to bow to her, and learn the joys of following her. When she came to our world, our great emperor Coldstone was wise enough to see her power, and her wisdom and even he bowed to her. We are a mighty race. We are powerful and unyielding warriors, but even we knew the wisdom of yielding to a greater, and cannier force. That is all I have to say, because even a warrior can desire the peace at the end of the battle, and _that_ is what our Great Blue offers us all."

"General Zar-Ku," Kim nodded to the squat, dark-skinned Losian next. "I ask you to tell them of my visit to your world. Tell them what _you_ have seen."

The man stepped forward, still stunned at the diverse races and life around him on this world that had birthed the Great Blue. Even he could have never imagined such variety, and he was still in awe, and shock as he realized he had foolishly actually tried to contain the unstoppable force before him.

"I am the senior general for my people. Or, a part of my people," he said. "On my world, there are K'lians, as I, and the Losians, as Koba," he gestured to the taller blonde warrior who only nodded at his introduction. "For as long as either of us has known, we have fought. We blasted our world, and when we did reach our moons, we blasted them, too, leaving little food, and little room to grow as we neared extinction ourselves. All because of folly. Folly and tradition that demanded one side had to rule the other, or we could not live."

The general grimaced, and then looked to Kim.

"Then," he said, "The Great Blue came to our warring world. In but a brief span of days, she showed us our folly. She showed us wonders that left us beyond incredulous, and she gave us a test that some resisted, but some wisely accepted. In the end, she showed us all hope. That is what she offers, my alien brothers," he called them. "Hope. And life. Because we were close to dying, and now our world has a chance to live and prosper because our leaders wisely listened, and accepted we had been fools. Even I, at the first, saw only another enemy. Only now I stand here, chastised, and feeling beyond foolish for ever trying to deny the truth before me. The Great Blue is a great warrior," he told the diplomats. "But she is a warrior who desires peace and unity above all. As she has shown, sometimes you must fight for that peace, but in the end, the fight must end, or we all suffer."

He turned, bowing to the redhead as he returned to his place, and Kim nodded back to him.

More of the aliens she had encountered came forward, speaking of their worlds, and their own wisdom in accepting that the Great Blue was an unyielding force that had to be obeyed. For their own good. One of the aliens, a strange, elongated gray being with gleaming eyes only gave a placid smile as the nameless being was brought forward, and simply smiled to Kim.

"Our people know, of course, that the Great Blue is just our greater Cosmos seeking harmony. Chaos is the enemy of all life, and it is prevalent everywhere. It is prevalent in even our own selves. To bring balance, to give life a chance, the universe has created the Great Blue. A force that has, can, and will always show us a better way. A nobler way. When she visited us, she was inspired to accept that truth in herself. Now, she has returned to finally let her own learn the lessons she has already endured. I only offer this truth. True wisdom is knowing you can still learn," he said and nodded to them.

"These are the people we have met in our travels. They are but a few of those races out there, and there are so many more we must find, and if necessary, guide," Kim told them as she returned to the dais. "But if you think I am here only to name myself conqueror, and leave you to this madhouse you have created as I leave to continue my conquests, you are mistaken."

She gestured, and some of the monitors and screens in the room lit up, and on them, dozens of ships in orbit were displayed.

"Before you lies the future. The Zarg'nn came to destroy. You can follow that example, and die. Or you can follow ours, and together, you will spread out into your own solar system for a start, and even reach beyond, leaving the cradle that gave us life to find a new life. A new purpose. Mars, the moon, even our distant moons around Jupiter all offer life, and a chance to grow. To explore. To learn. To evolve anew. We have the technology, and the intelligence to do that, and more. To give every child not only hope but food, medicine, education and more. The question is, do you have the will," she challenged them. "Together," she gestured at the monitors, "You will grow, and learn. Together, you will leave the cradle, and step out into a greater world with greater challenges. Yes," she said firmly, "You will do it in my name. But only so all will know the message is true, and unyielding. We are all one, and only by standing as one can we all survive. So, I challenge you…. I ask you….. Will Earth truly join us? Or does the cradle fall here today, and take its children to the grave?"

The stunned witnesses all just stared as Kim fell silent for a moment, and even those behind the cameras broadcasting her words were stunned as she drew a deep breath, and her eyes began to glow.

"I give you, as I give all my people, a choice. I withdraw, and give you two days to decide your course. Choose wisely," she said, and lifted her glowing hands just before every alien, and the redhead herself, just vanished from before the assembly's eyes.

The Frenchwoman stood there gaping as much as anyone, and then recalled her role, and staggered forward to the now vacant podium, and stared at her fellow diplomats.

"We…. We are challenged my friends. We…. We have a choice. I tell you now, knowing of Mademoiselle Possible, I state we should listen, and follow her into the future. For she, I must admit, remains a woman to admire. What say you?"

For once, the entire room stayed silent, and no one said a word as the cameras remained on the leaders and diplomats yet too stunned to react.

 _To Be Continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: The Cradle Falls**

 **By LJ58**

 **7**

"Uh, Kimmie," Shego asked as they reappeared on a beach where only Kim, Shego, and Warmonga stood now.

"I sent everyone where they needed to be for now," Kim said with a faint smile. "These next two days are ours, and I want to enjoy them," she told her as she looked from the surf as long ago antics filled her mind.

' _Shegee, wa'r, wa'r_ ,' she heard herself saying a lifetime ago, and smiled up at her teenage lover who had been hero, villain, rival, and now a companion.

"What," Shego frowned.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved being with you? Even when Drew turned me into a child again, I knew I could trust you. I knew I could love you," she smiled.

Shego smiled, and hugged her to her even as she said, "God, Princess when I think of how many times I almost lost you."

"We're destined," Kimberly told her. "You and I. We'll be together to the end. Maybe even beyond the end. In whatever world comes next, I would like to think we'll find each other there, too, and always be together," she smiled.

"Let's just focus on this one for now. At least until we can take a breather, and get things on track long enough for us to have that vacation you promised."

"Soon. Soon. I'll be starting once the United Nations accepts my proposal."

"Do you know if….?"

"They'll have to accept," Kim smiled. "Our little session was broadcast, remember? Virtually every man, woman, and child saw me. Heard me. Heard us. Now, what do you think all those billions are going to do if their leaders try to deny the offer I've given them?"

"You could spark the mother of all civil wars," Shego realized.

"And I wager those selfish little monsters in power are just smart enough to know it. That, and most of them will be thinking how to exploit what we can give, and claim their own corner of my empire."

"How will you stop them," Shego frowned.

Kim only sniggered.

"By giving them what they think they want," she laughed and took Shego's hand now. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go have a nice lunch, and then spar. Warmonga, just keep your eyes open, please, and make sure if anyone does track us down, they know to leave us alone," she asked.

"Warmonga lives to serve, Great Blue," the big woman smiled as Kim and Shego ran up a nearly grown-over trail.

"Hey," Shego realized. "Is this….?"

"Our island," Kim called it as Shego realized her villa did not look as if it had been left behind for almost eight years.

"Let me guess," Shego said dryly, eyeing her.

"So I fixed a few things. This is our place, after all. We're entitled to some comfort."

"I'm not arguing, Kimmie. Just remember one thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm cooking. I still don't know if I trust you in my kitchen," she teased.

"Is that right," Kim smiled, and they walked into the dining room to find it set, hot food already on plates, and a cold wine in the glasses.

"I love you, Shego. If I haven't said that often enough," she squeezed the woman to her, leaning up to kiss her cheek, "Then I'll just keep saying it until there's no doubt."

Shego smiled, eyes glistening brightly just then as she eyed the impossibly green roses on the table at the center, and smiled down at the redhead.

"I have no doubts, Kimberly. None at all," she said and kissed her passionately before she pulled out a chair for Kim before one of the plates. "Now, let's eat, because I intend to enjoy the next few days, and you're going to need your energy, Great Blue Pumpkin," she teased.

Kimberly burst into laughter as she sat down, and watched Shego take her seat.

Kim reached over, lifted her glass, and remarked, "To a long, happy life," she smiled.

"To Kim Possible," Shego beamed, lifting her own glass. "The greatest hero ever born."

Kim didn't comment, she only sipped from her glass, and then murmured, "No. I think that's you."

"Me," Shego sputtered.

Kim nodded.

"You. What you told me earlier about Blockade? Even then, you knew the necessity of justice being a strong arm that spared the weaker innocents around you. Drakken? Face it, Shego," she smiled, "You drew lines and kept standards that no one else in your place would have considered. That silly madman likely didn't understand, but you probably kept him from being a far worse menace than he could have been."

Shego sighed and smiled wanly.

"I….didn't see it that way," Shego admitted somberly.

"But in your heart, your very good heart, you were still staying true to yourself. I think I felt that all along. I think I realized it even before you grabbed a helpless toddler, and ran off to spare me from a real monster. You are a hero, Shego. You always were. And you keep me sane even now as you stand beside me, and help remind me why I'm doing all of this," she told her as they ate the meal she had set before them with but a thought.

"So," Shego asked uncomfortably, not ready to accept the truth of all Kim said just then. "What's next?"

"Two days of fun, sun, and relaxation," she smiled and winked at her.

"And then?"

"Then, we gather Team Possible for one last mission, and rock the cradle but good," she smirked, using her own earlier analogy. "Earth is about to branch out, and with the Losians, and our other friends helping, they'll learn to reclaim those worlds beyond our own to give humanity hope again, and a chance to claim new worlds. We'll send some of the Losians back home with the same tech, because, no, I'm not giving them all miracles. I already know that just giving them what they want, or need, isn't going to teach them anything. They have to not only want to change, they have to work for it. Because then it'll be real, and it'll help them grow in ways they don't yet realize."

"So, what the gray guy said? You really think you're some kind of cosmic balancing act or something?"

"I'm not sure," Kim said as they slowly finished their meal. "I'm trying not to think of things that big. Here and now is all I need to really focus on, or that's how I feel."

"I get that," Shego smiled, putting her own fork down. "And I take it back. You can cook all you like if that's how you make veal."

"Wouldn't want to spoil you. You know what I think I'd like to do now," she smiled suddenly.

"What's that," Shego asked, then blinked as they were both suddenly in bikinis.

"Build a sand castle," she laughed as she remembered far simpler days, and headed for the door. "Race you to the beach," she challenged and was out the door before Shego could move.

"You didn't say go, you nut," Shego complained as she ran after her.

 **~KP~**

"Great Blue," Warmonga called as Kim wandered through the forest. Shego was back at the villa making them a celebratory supper the usual way on the last day of their too-brief respite as she sent Kim off, declaring she wanted to surprise her. "Your battle-mate summons you," the big woman half bowed to her, still carrying her spear again because she took her duties seriously.

Kim knew they had all heard some people on the television declaring the 'Great Blue' was a hoax and needed to be put down before she led them to ruin.

Some, she knew, would never accept anything that defied their sense of order. Or chaos.

"Thank you, Warmonga. I suppose it is almost time to get back to work," she said.

"Warmonga would speak to you, too, Great Blue," she said quietly.

Kim smiled.

"Of course," she smiled up at her. "You're not just a servant to me, Monga. You're still my friend. I hope you know that."

"Warmonga knows, small warrior. It is just…. Of late, Warmonga has grown….close to Stomp. BludStomp," she smiled, and Kim suddenly understood.

"Even I cannot command hearts," Kim stopped to smile up at her. "If you wish to…be with him, you don't need my permission. I also think that he has more than proven he is worthy if you wish to be with him."

"He would like to join us, Kimberly," she called her for one of the rare moments. "He has seen your concern for those close to you, as well as your strength, and wishes to continue not only our courtship but to have the honor of protecting so worthy a leader."

"Tell him he's more than welcome," Kim smiled at her and continued up the faint path to the villa. "I just hope he realizes that following us is still going to be dangerous."

Warmonga only grinned now.

"Right. What am I thinking," she rolled her eyes. "He'd likely enjoy that, too."

"Warriors live for the challenge, Great Blue. Even you know this by now."

"Yes, I've heard," she smirked. "Well, he'll likely have all the challenges he wants in due time."

Warmonger only grinned back at her and gave Kim's back a gentle pat that still almost knocked her forward several steps.

"Now, all we need do is finally arrange your first hunt, and we will finally make a proper Lorwardian of you," the big woman teased.

Kim only groaned as Warmonga laughed.

She walked into the house, Warmonga behind her, even as the smells of something very tempting reaching her, and then Kim froze as she realized her old team from the ship was all there. Along with Ron and Yori.

"Surprise," Shego came into the room just then, wiping her hands. "Food's about ready, so how about we all come in, have a seat, and then we can enjoy our last moment of peace before Kimmie has to get back to work," she grinned.

"Something does smell good," Ron agreed as he rose, offering Yori his hand.

Kim smiled at the Japanese woman who stared at her, giving her reverent bow before Kim passed, and followed the group into the dining room where the table had been elongated to manage the sixteen of them as even Walter had shown up for this meeting.

"So, does someone know something I don't, or what," she asked teasingly as she took a seat as her father just smiled.

"We had some unfinished business," Ann Possible told her daughter, "But that can wait until after we eat."

"Well, it's nice to see everyone again. Especially without anything crazy going on," she added.

"You had that much going on," Ron asked. "I figured it would be long and boring out there. Kind of like sailing without the water."

"It was," Shego drawled, pouring the delicate white wine she used to complement the braised fish over seasoned rice she had made for all of them. "Only Kimmie seemed to have a knack for steering us into the usual insanity when it got too boring," she smirked at the redhead.

"So, it was business as usual," Ron asked with a faint smile at Kim.

"Well, kind of," Kim blushed.

"They mostly ran around trying to hide from the Possibles while they found spots to neck," Walter teased.

"Hey," both girls sputtered as James and Ann laughed, and laughed all the more as James remarked, "But at least we didn't have to worry about boys."

Ron only smiled himself.

"So, what's next," Wade finally asked. "Because from the sound of your address," he declared, "You aren't ready to slow down."

"No. No, I have a lot of work still ahead," she admitted. "And Earth is only a small part of it. I already know mom and dad are staying home. So, if any of you prefer to stay, I'm not going to ask you to follow me any longer," she told them. "In fact, you might prefer to stay here to help as Earth colonizes the solar system as I've planned."

"Sounds like a challenge," Felix smiled, eyeing Monique. "I know mom almost didn't let me out of the house when I told her we were coming to supper. I told her we were staying, though. Monique and I want to get married, and start our own family."

"Congratulations," Kim smiled. "And I hope you guys are always as happy as you are now," she smiled.

"I think we can work on being even happier," Monique smiled at Felix who still used his special exoskeleton rather than relying on his chair any longer.

"If anyone can," Kim nodded at them.

"I'll be staying, too," Walter told her. "Seems I have a new legacy to live up to now," the young hero told her. "You understand," he said quietly.

"Of course I do, Walter. Just don't forget to live your own life," she told him.

"Yeah. Even Warmonga gets that one."

The big green warrior blushed, and everyone eyed her as some just frowned at Shego.

"What are you saying," Wade asked.

"The big goof hooked our buddy BludStomp," Shego grinned. "Kimmie just gave her permission to drag him to….wherever."

"Oy, only you," Kim groaned at her as Warmonga really blushed now, and everyone chuckled at them.

"We'll be staying, too," Jim and Tim said as one. "Not that we won't miss you, sis," the taller, leaner teens grinned at her.

"But we are looking forward to helping terraform and colonize new planets," Tim added as Jim only nodded.

"It's gonna be spankin'," Jim added as both boys still nodded.

"And I think mom's ready to tie us to the bed if we even think of taking off again anytime soon," Tim faux-whispered, making them laugh again.

Ann just glared at the twins but didn't deny their accusation.

"To be honest," Vivian said as she smiled at Kim, Oliver still waiting as patiently as ever in the next room just then. "I think I'll be staying, too. I'm guessing my robots will also be a big help for initial efforts at building colonies. I've already had some people asking about construction bots for a new lunar colony to help stage launches beyond the planet," she grinned, thinking of the challenge.

"Well, good luck, Dr. Porter, and I hope you show them how special I already know you are," she smiled.

"Well, while there are going to be challenges in whatever directions we all take, I hope you know I'll always be there with you, helping you whenever you need me, Kim," Wade told her with a firm nod.

"I appreciate that," Kim told her longtime friend and tech genius.

"And I already know I would rather go out, and advance not only my own knowledge, but learn more that we can then offer to Earth, and any world you deem deserving, Kimberly," Justine told her. "Frankly, challenging as it might be to colonize this system, it would not last. Nor would it likely keep me busy. Better to go out, and continue finding new discoveries at your side," the woman told her earnestly.

"You're more than welcome, Justine," Kimberly told her with a warm smile.

"We'll miss you, too," Ron told her now. "Just don't ever forget where home is, KP," he added.

"Never, Ron," she smiled. "Just keep things safe for me while I am gone again, though. I can't always come running back to manage things," she teased.

"I think we can handle things now that people know we aren't using the kid gloves any longer," Kim was told as Ron nodded somberly at her.

"Indeed. You have given me a new chance to stand with my beloved, Possible-San, and I will never forget that," Yori told her. "In your honor, we shall name our daughter after you, if you don't mind."

"Daughter," Kim blushed.

"It seems when you healed her, you really healed her," Ron grinned. "She's pregnant again after we thought it was….impossible," Ron told her. "Yori seems to feel this one will be a girl."

"I heard you already had a son now," Shego said as she eyed the couple.

"Rei remains hidden, for his own protection," Yori told her somberly now.

"I understand. Perhaps one day, when I return again, we can meet them both," Kim told the couple.

"We would, of course, be very honored," Yori nodded with a wide smile.

"One last thing, guys," Kim said as she smiled at the table crowded with friends and family. "I'm leaving the Keppler behind for your use," she said, nodding at her father. "It can help with those first colonies, and maybe teach NASA a few things, too," she added at her father's nodding. "We'll be using the _Claw_ ourselves, and pushing out even farther than we did before, but…. If you do really need us," she said, eyeing her parents, "Call. I'll always have time for you," she told her family.

Her mother was blinking tears now, and then Oliver walked into the room, and said, "Excuse me, Ms. Possible, but I suspect you would like to hear this," she was told has he used a remote to turn on a small television on a nearby kitchen counter they could just see.

"…an historical occasion, folks, as the United Nations has voted unanimously for the first time in its decision to unite Earth under the banner of the Great Blue herself, Kim Possible. Many of you might remember the young heroine from almost sixteen years ago before she somehow ended up rejuvenated, and growing up again due to an accident of science…."

"Drew was an accident, all right," Shego sniggered as Kim grinned at her.

"World leaders are now discussing just how to go forward as nations are all looking to our future, and discussing just how to accept the challenge Miss Possible has set before our world. We are still wondering, too, of how the aliens still present might be involved as we prepare to finally reach to the stars after decades of only dreaming of such a step," the announcer went on.

"As if we haven't been out there already," James huffed.

"Give them time, dad. They have to speak to where people are now, not where they could be," Kim told him.

"Well, if you ask me…."

"Dear," Ann cut him off.

James sighed.

"It's okay, dad. Just imagine how much you can still teach all those dreamers at the Science Center when you unveil all we've done to the Keppler over the years," Kim told him knowingly.

"They will be astonished, won't they," he grinned.

"More than astonished," Wade agreed knowingly.

"So, one last toast," Shego asked as she ensured everyone had one last glass filled as they finished their meal. "Two days ago, Kim suggested something, and I want to echo it here today. To a long, happy life….for all of us," Shego toasted.

"Hear, hear," everyone said as one as they lifted their glasses as Kim smiled.

"So," Kim asked as the meal began to end. "What else were you hinting at," she asked her mother as she studied the group.

"Well, down at the beach, likely waiting impatiently, is a minister who is going to marry you two before you go running off across the galaxy again," James smiled. "We all agreed it would be for the best," he told Kim and Shego.

"Really," Shego blurted.

"Well, your mother said so," James shrugged, and Kim laughed at her mother's expression.

"We'd be delighted, mom, and very happy to share this moment with all of you," she said and rose from the table. "I wouldn't miss this for the….galaxy," she smiled.

When they reached the beach, Kim immediately spotted BludStomp waiting by the Keppler with a short, bald man holding a Bible. Said minister kept looking at the very tall warrior and looking very nervous. They all went to the beach where the rocket was parked, and the man looked ready to shout in relief as they appeared. The warrior, Kim noted, looked directly at Warmonga and gave a faint, but obvious smile.

She nodded at him when he glanced her way, and he actually looked shaken for a moment before regaining his composure.

"First," Kim said as they approached the waiting minister. "Let's do this right," she said and made a simple gesture.

They were suddenly all in very colorful finery, and Kim wore a bright white gown and veil. Shego, beside her, wore a glittering, emerald gown with delicate beading and a matching veil. Shego stared down at herself, and smiled, and looked at Kim as she smiled.

"You're just full of surprises, Princess. But you're beautiful, and I am going to remember this a long time," she beamed.

"My Shegee, mine forever," Kim smiled happily at her.

"So, ah, if you are ready," the man asked them anxiously, gaping at the very peculiar wedding party.

"We are," Kim smiled as she and Shego stepped forward hand-in-hand.

She heard a loud sniff and glanced back to find it was her father, looking ready to break into tears now. She smiled, and looked back to Shego, and said, "Forever," she smiled.

"Ditto," the comet-powered woman smiled back.

"Dearly beloved," the still anxious minister began, and they all focused on the ceremony as the man performed their wedding without anyone in the world realizing what was happening just then.

After photos of the girls and the entire group, they loaded onto the Keppler and returned to Middleton leaving Kim and Shego behind with Warmonga.

"We'll join you in the morning, and get things started," Kim told them as they left.

Once more alone, Kim looked back at Shego and smiled at her.

"You are so lovely," she smiled and reached to kiss her again.

"I guess the honeymoon is on hiatus after tonight," Shego sighed.

"Actually, I was thinking of heading for that little world we found with lots of weird, small mammals, but not much else," she smiled. "I think that would make a very nice place to stay a while, and just enjoy some real peace and quiet while things get settled around us," Kim told her. "I did promise you a vacation," she teased.

"Really? You're just going to….sit this one out after you blaze this time?"

"I think once we give everyone their marching orders, and tell them what I expect, it's only going to be a matter of letting them figure out how to best fulfill my orders," Kim told her. "Remember what I said? Make them earn their place, and they'll appreciate it a lot more. Besides," she grinned, "What's the use of being the Great Blue if you can't have a vacation when you need one," she said and took Shego's hand. "Now, let's go enjoy our wedding night," she beamed.

Warmonga didn't say a word as she watched the pair walk off arm-in-arm, and smiled herself as she watched the two most unlikely champions of all the galaxy giggling like children to one another. When she first met them, she never would have believed her own life could change so. She could never have believed that the troublesome females would make such a difference to so many worlds.

She could not wait to see what happened next as the Great Blue finally realized her true destiny in the eyes of the galaxy.

 _End….?_


End file.
